Should We Believe?
by xcsimisiax
Summary: It's slash story based on TV series 'Hawaii Five-0' including romance/love relationship between Steve and Danny. Like I mentioned, it's based on series, so it's more like my free imagination mixed with the original plot and situations. Enjoy, if you can.
1. §1 Heat of the kitchen REBOOT

**Title:** **§1 Heat of the kitchen** [originally aired November 17, 2011]  
**Collection:** Heat of Hawaii  
**Author: xcsimisiax**  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
**Characters/Pairings:** Steve/Danny {but other characters regularly appear}  
**Notes: **It's a reboot of my original story, it's time for changes.  
**Summary:****_"And who's the animal now, huh?" _****[Steve to Danny]**  
**Content of Note:** Passionate kissing and touching involved, slash  
**Warinings:** Hmmm english isn't my mother language, so remember about this, okay? lol  
**Rating:** r  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own'em, just borrowed'em to play with. No infringement is intended.

Steve stood on The Waikiki Beach and tried to catch his breath. He just came out the ocean, his hair was still damp and his wet skin simple shined in the Hawaiian sun. Steve rubbed his cheeks with laugh, shook his head and then water drops from his hair fell down onto his arms and chest, some of them ended on the sand either. Steve looked back over the water and relaxed smile lighted his eyes. Just few minutes before he showed up on the shore, he was over the ocean and flew on his surf board, the same way like his partner was doing this at that moment. Steve leant on his board and a goofy smile reached his handsome face. Danny made the same trick on his surf board again, but this time, he didn't end into the water. Steve could hear, even on the place where he's standing, how Danny laughed out loud. His partner, a haole cop from New Jersey, was a real pain in his ass, but at the same time, he was also his best friend.

Steve felt like a pride fulfilled his heart and became a reason, why he felt that familiar sensation on down part of his stomach. An excitement. This feeling didn't come out from nowhere. Officially Danny was just his co-worker and a true friend, after more than year, they knew each other inside out. But truth was that Danny stopped being only his best friend since months now. Steve couldn't explain this, how that happened and what did that mean. But still, he felt something to Danny, and that **something** scared him to death and made him the happiest man all over the world, at the same time. Steve was in love, no matter if he wanted to admit that fact or tried to deny it.

Steve was an ex-SEAL. More than year back, he returned on the island and stayed there, as a leader of a special task force named Five-0. Reason why it happened, was a fact, that Steve's father was murdered, and he decided to find a person or people, who was responsible for that crime. Danny and Steve met for the first time in Steve's old house, right after John's funeral. Steve just came back home, for the first time, since he left that place, as a 16 years old boy. Before Danny, who investigated Steve's father's death, showed up on 2424 Piikoi Street too, Steve started his private investigation there. He checked whole house, trying to find some useful evidences on his own, but he spent this time also on reminding himself about his past, and this, what he lost, when he left that place about 19 years ago. When Danny found Steve in the garage, with a red tool box in his hand, they both got the same thought at the same time; that they're completely jerks and cuz of that neither of them passed this up easily.

Right after they both started to yell at each other, and threats with warnings fulfilled that small space, coming back to them with double force, Steve got that annoying thought, that this blonde haole really wouldn't back off. And somehow it amused him, as much as it pissed him off. Danny wasn't only the biggest pain in his ass, but he became also a reason, why Steve decided to take a job as leader of Five-0. Right after they showed each other their IDs/BADGEs like a count on three, Steve made a call to Governor of Hawaii and that phone talk changed his destiny for ever.

There's really something about that cop, who just shouted at him, and at the same time pointed his gun at Steve's face without a blink. Steve couldn't figure out back then, what this was about, but he felt, deeply into his guts, that it's just a beginning of something much bigger. That was also the reason, why Steve asked Governor Jameson for Danny's draft to Five-0. If Governor wanted to have Steve as a leader of that special unit, she had to deal with one, undoubted fact, that Steve was willing to help State of Hawaii, but he expected to get everything, what he wanted in a return. Without a discussion. That deal was truly a simple one. Steve could protect people of Hawaii in best possible way, but only if he could do this on his own way, with full immunity as a backup. Besides Steve also demanded a full independence with choice about his co-workers. And truth was that he got everything, what he wanted. Including also detective Danny Williams, former cop of New Jersey, and a current cop of The State of Hawaii.

Steve, even at this moment now, when he's just standing on the shore and staring at Danny on his surf board with a big goofy smile on his face, he still could feel the same excitement and amusement, what he felt back then, when he found Danny in his miserable apartment, and told him about his new job. "You got no choice detective. The governor gave me a jurisdiction. I'm making you my partner. We're going to get along great." Truth was that Steve never regretted his decision. Actually, it was one of the best of his whole life. Now, more than year after, he knew one thing for sure, he could survive everything what happened to him, since he backed to Hawaii, only because he had Danny by his side, Danny and the rest of Five-0, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly. His team, but at the same time also his Ohana, best friends who became also his real family, always had his back, and always stood for him up. But with time, Steve realized that only Danny was the reason why he never gave up, and why he still kept on fighting, without a second thought or any kind of hesitation. The only one, sad truth about this fact was, that Danny never found out, how much Steve owned him, and how much Danny meant for him. Steve got this thought and sighed big. He squinted his eyes cuz of sunlight and rubbed his hair, what became almost dry. The same like his tanned skin. But it wasn't a big surprised, in temperature like the ninety-five degree it was just a question of minutes.

"Steve!" Danny yelled at him and waved his left hand. "What's the matter with you, man?! Are you going to sleep with open eyes there or what?"  
"Give me a moment, Danno! I need to catch my breath!" Steve shouted back and waved his hand too.  
"Yeah, right, what's happened with your form, SEAL?! Maybe you should try to eat some donut, huh?!" Danny asked and burst in laughing when he saw, how Steve kicked the sand. But he couldn't see that, when Steve bowed his head, a smile from ear to ear showed up on his face.  
"Oh yeah sure, just tell this loud Jersey, that you want me there, just do it, damn it..." Steve whispered under his nose, but when he looked back at Danny, he kept cool, like nothing happened. Danny couldn't see how Steve's eyes still shined.

Steve always thought that Danny just lied, when he told him once, that he could swim actually very well, but for some reason he chose not to. They never backed to this talk again, but then, almost a year later, something like two weeks after Steve escaped from Halawa, the jail, where he found himself, after he was accused of murder of Governor Jameson, Steve spotted Danny on the Waikiki Beach, and he simple couldn't believe in this, what he saw. Danny not only swam, but he was also a hell of the surfer. Steve still remembered how he just stood there, in the middle of the shore, and simple stared at Danny, admiring the view in front of his eyes. Even now, three months later, he reminded himself, how sexy Danny looked back then. It was the first time when Steve could see Danny shirtless. His hair was damp and shined in Hawaiian sun. Danny's tanned, wet body reflected sunlight like some kind of human light. Steve smirked, when he got that thought and again glanced at Danny. Now, after he teased Steve, Danny just jumped back on his board and at that moment, he's trying to find best way to catch the wave, a truly big one.

Steve scanned the shore around them, checked people up and when he didn't notice something alarming, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Under his eyelids, he could see again Danny, who's dressed only in his blue shorts, which fit simple fine to his firm ass. It was also the first time, when Steve felt, that familiar now, sensation inside his guts, an excitement. He realized that he started to look at Danny, in the way, like he never supposed to do, but before he could even think about this, Danny noticed his presence. He swam on his board to the shore and then ran to Steve. He didn't even try to say something, cuz Danny started to yell at him and wave his hands, like he always did, when he was pissed off. Steve, when Danny took a break to catch a breath, started to try explaining himself.

"A stalker?! Danny, are you out of your mind?!" Steve asked and on his forehead showed up two crossed wrinkles.  
"I know you Steven, so don't make a fool of yourself! You just have to do this, right?! You couldn't bear that I hide something from you, like with this damn salad 2 months back! I have no idea how the hell you figured out this but… What's the matter with you anyway, Steven?!" Steve remembered how Danny's face became a red one in just a second.  
"Back off, man, seriously, you're out of your mind! I'm not damn stalker, peeper, whatever! It's a public shore! And I can come here, and I can surf whenever I want to, damn it! How the hell I could know that I would find you here?! I'm not fucking psychic, Danno!" Steve, even now, felt like madness fulfilled his mind, but excitement ran down to his loins, when Danny came closer and put his warm palms on his chest.  
"Back off?! Psychic?! Screw you, Steven!" Danny yelled and pushed him back.  
"Hey, hey, hey, man, why you're so angry anyway?!" Steve asked confused and looked down on Danny's hands on his bare chest.  
"Because I'm an angry person, McGarrett! Didn't you notice this till now?!" Danny asked and Steve felt like anger simple radiated from Danny. But still, even he was mad and acted like a jerk, Steve's heart squeezed and made a somersault, what confused him even more than Danny's behavior.

Steve just pushed Danny's right arm, the way that Danny almost fell down on his ass, and with devil smile, he ran to the ocean without looking back, he was sure that Danny would join him right away. Even Danny was truly surprised and also pissed off at the beginning, that Steve found out his little secret, he had to admit to himself that the real reason, why he was that mad, had beginning in his shorts. When Danny realized that Steve's on the shore and observing him, he almost fell down from his board. Chance to see Steve shirtless and staring at him, simple kicked Danny out of his feet. When he joined Steve on the shore, he yelled and waved his hands mostly, cuz he wanted to cover a fact, that he became a rock hard and his shorts started to look smaller, than they really were. When he put his hands on Steve's chest, he almost hissed cuz his loins fulfilled a familiar bittersweet pain. He wanted Steve. And it scared him completely. Danny didn't hesitate any longer, he grabbed his own surf board and ran after Steve.

Even no one of them wanted to admit this, they both really had a lot of fun together, and since then, every time when they didn't have to start a day at the crime scene or on the Headquarter, they always began their mornings together on the shore. Somehow, without even making a special deal about that, they didn't say a word about these mornings over the ocean to anyone. Even to Kono and Chin.

Steve was starving and he truly needed his morning dose of caffeine, so he took his board and walked slowly to the water.  
"Danny!" He shouted and smiled backed on his lips, when he saw how Danny fell from the board.  
"Steve! Are you out of your mind!? You want to kill me or what?! Animal!" Danny yelled back and smoothed his hair impatiently. Steve for a moment forgot how to breathe. "_That's insane!"_ He got this thought when he felt like rock hard he became in one minute.  
"God, that's simple insane!" Steve hissed when he walked into the water. Warmness of the ocean fulfilled his whole body, when he joined to Danny.  
"I'm sorry man, seriously, I'm sincerely sorry." Steve tried to be serious but he gave up on it and just burst in laughing. "So can we back home now, huh? I really need my dose of caffeine, besides I'm pretty sure you're hungry like hell, so..."  
"Why do you think that I'm hungry, huh, Steven?" Danny asked and slowly pulled apart water by his fingers on both sides of the board.  
"_Why the hell his ass has to look so freaking good dressed in that damn red shorts?!"_ Steve got that thought and brushed his short, dark hair. His hand shook a little bit so he put it to the water, he truly didn't want to show Danny, not only his erection but also shaking hands.  
"Cuz you're always hungry, bro!" Steve burst in laughing again and Danny joined to him this time. "Besides if we'll back now, I promise, I'd pick you up to the Leonard's Bakery for your favorite Masaladas." Steve said and a big goofy smile reached his face and eyes, when he saw how Danny smiled with closed eyes, when he heard about his favorite sweets.  
"That sounds like a good deal, SEAL. Deal-SEAL, yeah sounds good to me, so move your ass and come on, cuz now when we started to talk about this, I really feel hungry." Danny roared and swam on the board to the edge of the shore.  
"And who's the animal now, huh?!" Steve smirked and followed Danny. Somehow he couldn't stop stare on his ass. "_Damn it!"_ Steve sighed and set his teeth.

After they get out of the water, they slowly walked to Steve's car. Before Steve could even blink his eyes, Danny already left his board in the trunk of Steve's Silverado and sat on passenger seat, tapping his knees by fingers totally impatiently.  
"Seriously? Steven? Why can't you just move your ass, and come here? You mentioned about food, now I'm badly hungry, just really, thank you very much!" Danny yelled and looked through the window on Steve, who still was standing on the back of the car. "And you know, how big pain in the ass I can be, when I'm hungry, don't you, huh?" Danny yelled again and his voice fulfilled restlessness.  
"Oh shut up, Danny! Yeah, sure, cuz you're this damn fast one, right!? You jumped to the car but of course you just couldn't put your damn board on the damn, right place, could you?" Steve asked and sighed big. Like always Danny didn't care much about his sense of order, even he knew very well, that Steve was a devoted precisian.  
"Get wise McGarrett! You really could take this damn stick out from your Navy ass time to time and just enjoy your life, at least you could try, you know?" Danny asked and bit his down lip. He could even imagine how two crossed wrinkles showed up on Steve's forehead, when he's processing Danny's words. Danny closed his eyes and view of Steve's face simple popped in front of his eyes, just under his eyelids.  
"I have become accustomed to doing things a certain way!" Steve shouted and banged the hatchback. When he jumped inside the truck, Danny just eyed him up and down and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah, I know, and your way, your way is completely insane! It's just nuts! Is this really matter anyway, how the hell I'll put my damn board into your damn trunk, Steven?" Danny asked and held his breath. He thought that view of Steve's bare chest wouldn't bug him, it wasn't a first time when he saw his partner shirtless, but somehow, he felt like air slipped out of the Silverado, when Steve slammed the door and set in a motion.

"_Breath, Danny, just breath…" _It was the only one thought, what Danny kept in his mind during their way home. They didn't speak much, cuz both of them lost themselves in their thoughts, but if they could read each other minds, they would realize, that they thought about the same. They both felt that something was wrong with temperature inside the car and neither of them had some idea, what they could do about that, besides jumping on each other and following their lust. When Steve stopped the car on the driveway of Leonard's Bakery, Danny just eyed him up and down again and said with a goofy smile.

"Don't you dare to move your ass, I'm going to grab these Masaladas!"  
"And you will make it, because?" Steve asked and focused his look on Danny's pants. "_Stop doing this McGarrett, just stop!"_ He almost could hear his inside voice, and for a moment he lost it, wasn't even sure if he missed something, what Danny said or not.  
"… and I'm not going to wait here forever!" Danny ended his sentence and walked inside the bakery. Steve was almost sure that through his clouded mind, he noticed "bare chest" and "drooling women", but he didn't have any idea, what the hell Danny meant by this. He stayed in the car and felt how warmness from outside came inside the car and took his ability to breath with full lungs. Something wasn't right for sure, and Steve became more and more nervous about that, and sweaty. It's not like he never was excited around Danny before, but for some reason he was almost sure, that Danny felt exactly the same. He almost could feel that running lust and testosterone, what radiated from Danny, like some neon "TAKE ME".  
"_God, I think I'm really out of my mind!" _Steve got this thought, when he saw, how Danny walked back the car with a big bag from the bakery in his hand.  
"Did-did you buy everything what they have there?" Steve asked and glanced at Danny with tiny smile on his lips. He felt how his hands became sweaty in one minute, when air fulfilled smell of donuts-some sweets and Danny's cologne.  
"And even if I'd do this, so what? It's a free country, Steven!" Danny said, and a big carefree smile reached his face and eyes, when he smelled with a pleasure the familiar flavor of Masaladas.  
"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around food?" Steve asked and backed on the way home, Silverado gathered speed and Steve rested his elbow on the open window.  
"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around armed conflict?" Danny asked back and mimicked his move, his right elbow ended the same way like Steve's left one, just on opposite open window. Steve smiled as an answer and with Bon Jovi singing about "Living' on the prayer" guys backed home in less than ten minutes.

This was another morning when Danny didn't have to back to his own flat and could eat breakfast with Steve. Danny lost his own place and now he was some kind of half-homeless. That "half" was really matter in that case, cuz if Danny didn't slept in some cheap motel room, he ended his days at Steve's couch. They didn't even speak about this, that just happened a week before, when they spent an evening on drinking whiskey and bitching about new Governor. Since Jameson was killed by Wo Fat, the man who's also responsible more or less of Steve's parents death, Five-0 had to deal with new one, and new Governor wasn't an easy one to work with at all.

After they walked through the door, Steve directed himself to the kitchen, he was truly hungry and he needed his dose of caffeine immediately. He still had a hope that, when he would feel it in his bloodstream, his hands would stop shake and his heart would stop beat that rapidly. At least that's what he kept telling himself whole way home. Danny didn't bother himself to help Steve, he just ran upstairs and found himself under the hot shower in less than 3 minutes. Steve needed caffeine, Danny needed his dose of hot water lashing his burning skin. Besides a shower was the only one way to calm himself down, and to hide his feelings from Steve's eyes. Whole way home he could only think about this, that his loins one day would just kill him in that slow, painful way, if he wouldn't do something about that finally. Danny closed his eyes, when water fell down on his face and chest, and when he did this, Steve's face immediately backed to his mind. Without second thought Danny's hand slipped down from his chest and sensitive skin on his stomach and ended between his legs. It wasn't a first time, and probably it wouldn't be the last.

Steve hummed under his nose and sipped his Italian coffee with a pleasure. Before he swallowed a draft, for a moment he just enjoyed the taste on his tongue, like people used to do this with a wine, and women mostly with a chocolate. Steve smiled, when he heard, how Danny slammed the bathroom's door. He could even see, how he smoothed his hair impatiently, and of course his hair was wet and drops of water fell down on his shirt and shorts, and marked his path, with every single move of his body. Before Danny showed up downstairs, Steve got a thought that he should call to Joe, a man who longer than a half of Steve's life, was more like a father for him, than just friend of family. Joe was a best friend of Steve's father, John, and when John had to send away his kids, after Steve's mother died in a car accident, Joe took care of Steve.

Now, years after, Steve knew exactly, why his father did, what he did, and that his mother's accident, never was the accident at all. It was a murder. The same like it happened with John. Even Steve lost both of his parents, thanked to Joe, he never was alone. Steve had also a sister, Mary Ann, who lived, since they saw each other for the last time back then, in Los Angeles. Mary came back on the island after John's funeral, she stayed there for a while, but after things became more complicated and Steve had to focus on his fight with Hiro Noshimuri, a man who like Steve figured out later, was a close co-worker of Wo Fat, Mary backed to LA. Steve still missed her, and every time he thought about his "little sister", his heart simple ached. Steve was aware of a fact, that Mary didn't have an easy life. She had problems with an alcohol, she also had problems with drugs, she got into troubles more time, than she was out of them. Steve always was this one, who helped her, he always tried to be there for her, as much, as he could, took in consideration a fact, that they lived in two different states. But still he thought that he didn't make enough to protect her, familiar sense of guilty backed to his heart.

Steve rested his firm ass on the cupboard and checked his phone. Five not received calls, four from Governor, and one from Kono. He knew that sooner or later, they really should show up in the Headquarter, but this wasn't matter at this moment. Not at all. Steve got that thought when he saw, how Danny ran downstairs, and like he guessed before, a water dripped all around him.  
"Did you leave at least your dirty clothes into the washer?" Steve asked and a playful smile reached his eyes, his lips little trembled, when he hid his face in a mug of coffee.  
"Nah, I left them all on the floor, the same like a wet towel, oh and like always I took your boxers, somehow they fit just perfect on my ass." Danny said and almost spat his coffee on the table, when he saw look of Steve's face.  
"No you didn't…" Steve said with a hesitation. He wasn't sure if he was more amused or ashamed. Cuz when he imagined Danny's ass in his boxers he got immediately only one thought: "_I'm not going to wash them, not at all."_  
"Nah I didn't, but I could, right? You don't know day or hour, Babe…" Danny said and smile lighted his face. Then he realized what he exactly said and coughed.  
"A fluff maybe?" Steve asked and burst in laughing.  
"Oh shut up!" Danny answered and rested his body right next to Steve on the cupboard.

For a moment no one of them said something, they sat like that, arm to arm and enjoyed this calm morning with mugs of coffee and Masaladas. Danny was aware of this, that something changed between the two of them, since Steve found himself in the jail, few months back. It was time, when Danny had to take the biggest decision in his life. And he did this, he didn't back to New Jersey with his ex-wife and little daughter, to start their life all over again. He chose Steve. Sometimes he caught himself on thinking that there wasn't some hesitation even, when he took that decision. He chose Steve, cuz he couldn't even imagine his life without him anymore. Danny had to admit to himself, that he's in love with his best friend. With a man. That man. And since he opened his eyes at that fact and his heart for that feeling, his life started to look more like some kind of roller-coaster. Sometimes that affection fulfilled his heart with a happiness and gave him a strength to move even a mountain. Sometimes he wanted just forget about this all and pretend, that this feeling wasn't a real one.

But at this moment, in the kitchen of Steve's house, Danny felt as a truly happy man, and enjoyed this feeling to the fullest. He knew, that Steve let him live in his house without special invitation, cuz he was his friend, and there's nothing, what he wouldn't do, to help him. Steve proved Danny more than once that he truly had his back, and he always could count on him, in big and small stuffs. Sometimes, especially since Steve escaped from the prison, Danny loved to think, that Steve did some things, because he felt something toward him. But then came days, when Danny felt completely alone with his feelings, when he kept saying to himself that it's just his imagination and Steve didn't love him, and for sure didn't have some idea about Danny's feelings toward him. Danny wasn't brave enough to make first move, to finally do something about his feelings, and that was also the reason, why most of the time, he just walked around, totally frustrated and pissed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked a little bit confused and tiny smile showed up on his lips, when Danny looked at him totally lost in his mind.  
"Huh?" He asked and rubbed his face. "Why shouldn't I be? And why you even ask me about this, anyway?" Danny looked at Steve unsure and ashamed, he spent last few minutes on thinking about him, and now he was really nervous, that maybe Steve figured this out.  
"Hey, take it easy, Danno! It was just an ask, okay?" Steve answered, and nervous sounded in his voice too. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like an air in the kitchen became a really heavy one. Danny looked like he would want to kick his ass, and Steve truly didn't have any idea, what did he make this time, to make Danny that pissed. He rubbed his face impatiently and then brushed his hair. Danny without a word carefully observed every of his moves and that fact made Steve even more nervous, he squinted his eyes and glanced back at Danny.  
„I just asked you, and I did this something like five times already, but I guess you didn't even bother to listen to me, like always by the way..." Steve sighed. He didn't know why exactly he said that much. Something pushed him to do not close his mouth, cuz for some reason, he felt like if he would stop talking, something would happen. And that something scared him. Totally.  
"Okay so ask me again, could you? Or is this too much for you, McGruff?" Danny asked and anger showed up in his voice. At least that way he could cover somehow his insecurity and excitement at the same time. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the cupboard. Danny felt guilty that maybe he was too mean, especially that he didn't have some rational reason for that, but then he realized that Steve did this, cuz he wanted to wash his mug. "_Thank God."_ Danny thought and realized that he was staring at Steve's ass. Again.

Steve felt that Danny was observing his moves, so he looked back at him and he caught his glance. For a moment they both felt like time just stopped and some kind of spark jumped between them. Kitchen suddenly started to become too small for the two of them.  
"I asked you, if you really want to help Chin today with his Triumph? It's Friday so Gracie has her surf lesson on Kawika's surf camp, right?" Steve asked and put his mug on the dryer.  
"Friday? Damn it, wait, I need to call Chin and tell him, that we can't meet today." Danny slapped his forehead and started to look around, trying to localize his blackberry.  
"Hey, bro, take it easy, no need for a panic!" Steve smirked and backed to Danny with a napkin in his hand.  
"I can take Gracie to Kawika and then I'll pick her back to Rachel, if you want me." Danny looked at Steve with wide eyes, a surprise evident. "Okay maybe I'm not such a big fan of your dear ex-wife, but that way I could have at least chance to spend some time with Monkey." Steve said and he couldn't help, but big smile from ear to ear reached his face and ended into his eyes. Danny just sat there for a moment completely speechless. He knew since beginning how much his kid meant for Steve, but every time he could see this in front of his eyes, his heart just simple melted. Someday Steve would be a perfect father for his own kids, but for now, he was a hell of an uncle for Danny's daughter.

Gracie was his only child, the only reason why he came on that miserable island almost two years ago. She was a sense of his life but, the truth was that since some time, he couldn't fight with that crazy feeling, that he had another reason to be there. That 'Reason' stood now in front of his face and looked at him with a playful smile.  
"Can I get this napkin finally?" Danny hissed and he squinted his eyes, like he always did, especially when he played for a time or he didn't know what he should say. "And seriously, if you have other plans, I'll call Chin and..."  
"Danny, please, just stop, okay? Don't even start with me again, I told you that's not a big deal, so why you act like that? I'll take care of Gracie..." Steve said and twisted his head, Danny's shirt was full of crumbs and it made him smile, even Danny started to irritate him a little bit.  
"What's that look anyway, huh? What, they teach you how not to spill in the Army?" Danny asked and tried to brush crumbs from his shirt.  
"It's The Navy, okay? The Navy, and seriously, after more than year you could finally get this anyway..." Steve said and sighed big. Without even thinking about this what he's doing he tried to help Danny cleaning his shirt and then suddenly their hands touched. And then it happened. Steve put his hand on Danny's shirt over his heart and he felt this. Danny's heart was beating like crazy and when he moved his head up, he saw Danny's slightly open mouth and he felt Danny's warm breath on his left cheek. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Steve moved closer to the cupboard and somehow, he found himself exactly between Danny's legs. They both all this time looked straight into each other eyes, like they would be simple connected by them, neither of them even blinked.

Everything was like in a slow motion, like they would move in some kind of fog. Steve, without breaking the look, slowly took Danny's face into his palms, their warmness almost scorched Danny alive, when he felt Steve's touch on his skin. Steve slowly brushed Danny's cheeks and for a moment he broke their eye connection and moved his eyes down, on Danny's lips. Steve could feel how Danny was trembling under his touch, he heard how heavy Danny's breath became, and for some reason it made him feel really good. Warmness from his palms on Danny's cheeks spread down his spine and ended into his loins. He felt like rock hard he became only, cuz he touched Danny, he couldn't even imagine what could happen, if he would do something more. He lost himself in a sound of Danny's breathing for a moment and cuz of that, he stared a little bit too long at Danny's lips. Crumb of Masaladas still was there, in the right corner of Danny's mouth and before Danny could even say something, or stop Steve, he leant over Danny and he licked slowly that crumb up. Steve felt how Danny trembled, his warm breath almost left a burnt mark on Steve's left cheek. They both started to shake a little bit, their breaths became husky, when Steve slowly moved his body closer to Danny. Even he put his hands on Steve's arms, it didn't stop Steve, there's nothing what could push him to take a step back.

Steve again leant over Danny's face and licked Danny's down lip and then grabbed it with his teeth and sucked on it. He heard how Danny hissed and started moaning at the same time, and then he felt, how Danny wrapped his arms around his neck, and since that moment there's no way back. If this was only a dream, Steve's willing to do not wake up, till the end of it, but if this was for real, he wanted to get more, much more than that. He looked up into Danny's eyes reaching for any sign of a hesitation or a regret but he didn't find them. Danny's eyes were full of lust, their blue color became a navy one, an excitement simple radiated from them. Before Danny could get a second thought about this what's going' on between the two of them, Steve without a permission just crashed his lips on Danny's ones and pulled himself much closer to the cupboard. Both of them were in a shock, when Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and pulled him even closer, like impossible closer to his loins. Steve felt like he found himself into some kind of trap and he was sure about one thing, he loved how it felt.

Danny couldn't even take deep breath cuz after Steve crashed his lips on his own, his tongue slipped inside Danny's mouth and started to fight with his own for a domination. Danny's taste dizzied Steve, mix of a coffee and Masaladas overwhelmed him. When fireworks burnt inside Danny's guts, he pushed Steve harder to himself, and when he made this, he could feel how rock hard Steve was and it dazed him completely. They lost their heads into that kiss, both of them felt, like they just escaped from some kind of cage, where they locked each other months back. Steve moved his lips down on Danny's chin and ended his way on his pulse point. Danny leant back his head and Steve deepened his caress, he sucked Danny's sensitive spot and made him moaned, and that moaning made Steve smirk into the kiss, cuz he could feel Danny's murmur in his throat, under his hot lips.

Danny grabbed Steve's shirt, he almost tore it apart when he felt like Steve bit his earlobe. He slipped his hands under Steve's shirt and touched his chest. Steve's skin was hot, he felt that his fingers simple burnt, when he touched him. Definitely a heat of Hawaii took them to a hell of a pleasure. Danny stripped Steve off and threw his shirt somewhere behind him. He slowly moved his palms up Steve's arms and rested them on Steve's cheeks. When he looked into Steve's eyes again, he could see how dreamy they're and lust in them was that answer, what he needed the most at that moment. Danny pulled Steve's lips closer and then he grabbed them with his teeth. They just couldn't break that kiss, their tongues again started to dance around each other. They both explored each other mouths, like there would be no tomorrow. Danny slid on the floor from the cupboard, and when he made it, he brushed Steve's hips and that motion made them both moaned in a sync.

Without breaking the kiss, Steve opened Danny's belt and before he could even blink, he found himself with pants around his legs. Steve pushed him harder on the wall, next to the cupboard. Danny didn't even notice how cold was that wall, cuz Steve bit his down lip and taste of Steve and his own blood, simple took Danny's breath away. Before Steve stripped off Danny's boxers, he heard something. First, the sound was muffled, but then Steve heard this again. Someone was banging at the front door. And when he focused his attention on that tone, he hissed, cuz Danny bit his neck.

"Damn it!" Steve cursed, when Danny moved his tongue on his chest and then licked his left nipple.  
"Fuck, damn it!" Steve repeated and looked around, trying to localize his shirt. Even he tried with all his might, he couldn't focus on something, when Danny's tongue made circles around his right nipple.  
"What's the matter with you, Steven, huh?! What the hell are you doing anyway?!" Danno asked and his husky voice sent shiver up and down Steve's spine. Steve looked at Danny and a smile showed up on his trembling lips. Danny's hair was in a mess, he stood there without pants with dreamy eyes, which became more and more pissed at that moment. Steve grabbed Danny's face into his palms and kissed Danny's open mouth slowly. Sweet taste of Danno drugged Steve once again, so he lengthened the kiss a little bit, and then he rested his forehead on Danny's one.

"Danny... Damn it... It was... God... I need to find my shirt..." Steve whispered and his warm breath made Danny trembled.  
"That's it?! That's it?! A shirt?! You need to find a shirt…?! U! Neanderthal Animal! Are you joking me or what!?" Danny hissed and pulled him closer again. Before Steve could say something, and Danny could grab his down lip with teeth again, he finally heard this. Someone was knocking at the door, and that sound became more impatiently and definitely louder with every passing' minute.  
"Gracie!" Danny tapped his forehead and in a panic, he started to look around the kitchen trying to localize his pants. This view made Steve burst out laughing.  
"Danny?" He asked and rubbed his short, dark hair.  
"What?! Steven, what?! Do something with yourself, where the hell is your damn shirt?! Where are my pants?!" Danny yelled and waved his hands. Steve grabbed his face into palms and made Danny looked up into his eyes.  
"Your pants are around your legs, Goof!" Steve smirked and left a brief kiss on Danny's open mouth.  
"Screw you, McGarrett!" Danny hissed and before he could say something more, Steve grabbed his shirt from the table behind his back and dressed it up.  
"Put your pants on, Bon Jovi!" He yelled on his way to front door.  
"Like I said before, screw you SEAL! I'm a grown man, I know what I should do!" Danny yelled back, and then he took a deep breath. "_God, that's blast!"_ He whispered and licked his lips. It was maybe crazy but he's almost sure that he still could feel Steve's taste on them.

Steve felt alive, he wanted to scream, he wanted to dance, but when he opened the front door, his happy eyes met with little copy of Danno and he just burst in laughing again. Gracie looked at him irritated and put her little hands on her hips. Look of her face was simple priceless, she twisted her head and sighed.  
"Uncle Steve, why did it take you so long, anyway?" She asked and Steve could almost swear that he heard Danny. He gave her a wink and opened his arms. Gracie hesitated only for a second and then she jumped into his arms and kissed his left cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Monkey that you had to wait, can I make it up to you somehow?" Steve asked and big smile from ear to ear showed on his face when she looked at him with shinning eyes.  
"You can take me to Uncle Kame for Shave Ice after surf class." Gracie smirked.  
"That's a deal, kiddo!" Steve chuckled and closed the front door. With Gracie still in his arms, he walked slowly back to the kitchen, he wanted to be sure, that Danny prepared himself for a meeting with his daughter. When he saw him last time, he was far away from that. Thinking about Danny made that he lost it for a moment.  
"Uncle Steve? Uncle Steve?" Gracie tapped gently his left cheek. Steve looked at her surprised.  
"Huh?" He murmured and rubbed his short, dark hair. "What's up?" He asked and kissed her forehead distracted.  
"Nothing!" Gracie smirked and put her head on his shoulder again. "But I saw that you have something on your neck and I asked you, if you're okay, cuz you know … it looks like someone just bit you, and that bruise doesn't look good, and Uncle Steve, did some vampire just bite you?" Gracie asked and Steve simple froze.  
"A vampire?" Steve asked amused. "No, no vampire, Babe, not at all..." Steve chuckled and walked with Gracie in his arms into the kitchen. Then his heart almost jumped out of his chest, when he saw how Danny's smiling at his daughter. There's no more beautiful view, than Daddy Williams. Then Danny glanced at Steve and a power of his look simple took Steve's breath away. Like always.


	2. §2 One step at a time I

**Title:** **§2 One step at a time I** [original tittle "Heat of the bathroom", originally aired November 20, 2011]  
**Collection:** Heat of Hawaii  
**Author: xcsimisiax**  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
**Characters/Pairings:** Steve/Danny {but other characters regularly appear}  
**Notes: **It's a reboot of my original story, it's time for changes.  
**Summary: ****_"Your embrace messed my hair, Schmuck!" _****[Danny to Steve]**  
**Content of Note:** Passionate kissing and touching involved, slash  
**Warinings:** Hmmm english isn't my mother language, so remember about this, okay? lol  
**Rating:** r  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own'em, just borrowed'em to play with. No infringement is intended.

In a minute when Steve reached the kitchen with Gracie into his arms, Danny for a moment simple lost it. It never failed to amaze him, how strong was a bond between these two. Gracie fell in love with Uncle Steve since the day they met for the first time on a football match, just three weeks after Steve and Danny started to work together. That's also the first time, when Gracie could meet whole Five-0 team, people with whom her father not only worked, but also who became his best friends and with time also a true family. Since that first meeting with her dad's partner, Gracie all the time asked about Steve, and since he's constant part of Danny's talks, Gracie enjoyed it and did simple everything, to pay a visit into Steve's house during her weekends with Danno. She loved so much this manly house, full of typical man's things, pictures with his parents, Steve's ones and also his sister, and souvenirs from his service into the Navy. Gracie loved this special scent of that old house; it smelled a mystery, but also a home, a real home.

It's not like she didn't love her own, where she lived with her mom and a step-dad, but Uncle Steve's house was a really special one. And always meant a real fun. She could make there absolutely everything what she wanted and Steve never stopped her. She could run upstairs and jump all over his big bed till she got whole sweaty and couldn't catch a breath anymore. She could sit on the table in the kitchen and eat ice cream straight from the box. She could also just run down the shore and jump into the water. And she knew that no matter what, Uncle Steve always would be right next to her, making sure that she's safe and sound. He took care of her like of own child, and this carrying side of Steve always moved Danny. But Steve wasn't just a guardian for Gracie, he's also the best partner for a pure, big fun and that's why Gracie lost her heart for him to the fullest. Steve not only taught her how to make a camp-fire or how to play football opposite to Danny who showed her what baseball meant, but he also loved just to act like a big kid around the little copy of Danny. Not once Danny found them sitting on the kitchen table and eating ice creams or laying on the carpet in the living room and eating popcorn when they watched some cartoons together.

At the beginning Danny tried to hold Gracie back, attempted to calm her down and explained her, that she shouldn't act in Steve's house, like it'd be her own one, but then he simple gave up on this. _„How you can say she's not at her house? It's her house, the same like it's yours Danny, you're my Ohana, I thought you know this and it's obvious for you. I guess I was wrong..." _Danny still remembered how Steve was upset about his talk with Gracie, which one he witnessed accidentally something like half a year after they met. He still could remind himself how sorry and guilty he felt back then, when Steve glanced at him with eyes full of a deep sorrow. And the true was that Steve's right. Since they met, his house always had opened door for Danny and his daughter. After he apologized to Steve, they never backed to that talk again. He just let Steve and Gracie had their fun together, joined to them both not once, being carefree just the same like they were. Besides a chance to see Steve and Gracie together, having so much fun and simple enjoying their time to the fullest was simple priceless for Danny and meant much more for him than he'd ever admit.

Steve was not only his best friend but he's also the only one person, whom Danny trusted with closed eyes, and whom he would let to take care of Gracie if anything would happen to him and Rachel. But since weeks now Steve stopped to be only his best friend and a partner, he became also his person. No matter if Danny wanted to say this loud, or still hide it deeply into his heart. The true was that he's in love with Steve and after their kiss few minutes back, he still felt dizzied and amazed. And hell yes, totally turned on. Only on a bare thought that Steve kissed him Danny almost got a heart attack, cuz his heart immediately started to beat with such a force, that he's afraid it'd jump out of his rib-cage. Now when he could see his little Princess into Steve's arms, he felt the happiest man all over the world. That view reminded him about many others similar to this one, when he could see Steve and Gracie together.

Most of the time Steve spent with Gracie over the ocean. And when she ran down the shore with a scream on her little lungs, he usually ran just after her, grabbing her and jumping into the water. Most of the time they splashed each other and laughed on the top of their lungs. He's not only her first surfing teacher, but also he's the one, who suggested Kawika's surfing school and convinced Danny to let Gracie joined to their classes. The way how patience Steve's with Gracie, how he cheered her up, how he supported her and helped her back on the board on and on when she fell down from it, always warmed Danny's heart. He's a wonderful father, and the love which he got back from his daughter was a real proof of this. But the way how Steve acted around Gracie simple blew Danny's mind away. With a time he's losing his heart for Steve more and more, and then he found himself deeply and crazy in love with him. Not only because of the fact, how much Steve loved Danny's daughter, but for sure it's one of the most important reasons.

When Danny's beloved ones spent their time over the ocean, he could make then two things. He could join them and taught Gracie arm to arm with Steve how to handle surfing. Simple enjoying these moments to the fullest and having a lot of fun mixed with a real big pleasure because of that. Or he could just sit down on the chair dug deeply into the sand and observed them both with a big goofy smile and a bottle of beer into his hand. Lately Danny started to catch himself on some thinking, and that thought kept nagging him. He usually avoided doing this but sometimes he simple screwed his inner voice of reason up and followed his heart. Every time when he saw Steve with Gracie, how they acted around each other and loved each other, he just couldn't stop to imagine, how this could be, if they could raise Gracie together. No matter how crazy this could sound, he really could see this working. But then he always woke up from that dream, and backed to reality upset and frustrated. _„It's impossible." Danny_ sighed big again. Before Steve and Gracie showed up in the kitchen, for a moment his heart squeezed in a pain but then he couldn't stop the smile.

"A vampire?" Steve asked amused. "No, no vampire, Sweetheart, not at all..." Danny heard his voice coming from the hall and smoothed his hair immediately. „_Oh damn it!" Danny_ smirked and rolled his eyes, when he realized that his daughter didn't miss a bruise on Steve's neck. A little detective, just like her daddy. A proud fulfilled Danny's heart and the moment when both, Steve and Gracie, reached the kitchen, he knelt on the floor and opened his arms. His smile reached not only his still swollen lips but also his eyes, blue like ocean and shinning like stars at that moment. Then Danny glanced at Steve and a power of his look simple took Steve's breath away. Like always. Steve helped Gracie stood on her legs and when she ran into her father's arms, Steve leant his hips on the door frame and crossed his arms on his chest. He never had enough of that view, Daddy Williams and Monkey. His little Ohana.

"Hi-ii Monkey, how's my girlie?" Danny asked and his smile became even bigger one, when he felt like Gracie wrapped her little arms around his neck and held him tight.  
„I'm fine, but Uncle Steve isn't, some vampire bit him, but he doesn't want to tell me which one." Gracie said and Danny could hear how Steve smirked behind them. Gracie looked over her shoulder and blew Uncle a kiss. Steve gave her a wink catching the kiss into his hand and touched his heart with a big, goofy smile. Gracie burst in pearl laughing and then she glanced back on her father, she cupped his face into her little palms and looked straight into his eyes, the same blue like her own.  
„Love you, Danno." She said and her girlish voice and these special words, like always warmed his heart and made him felt like in heaven.  
„Danno loves you too, Babe." He said back and buried his face into her hair, which smelled like always a strawberry shampoo. His little Monkey, the center of his world, the reason for living. Like always when he could meet with his daughter, it meant heaven. They never had enough time to spend with each other. He had moved 5,000 miles, so that he could see Grace twice a week. Only twice a week. That was 48 hours, 52 times a year for a grand total of 2,500 hours. And when he factored in sleep, and school, he could really only count on 400 hours of real face time each year. But Danny never complaint, cuz every single one of those minutes, reminded him of what he's doing, and why he's there. _"My Treasure, My Life..." _He thought and snuggled to Gracie even closer.  
„I can't breath!" Gracie smirked but didn't try to slip from his hold. She missed him the same way like he did.

When Danny snuggled to Gracie, Steve didn't move an inch from the door frame, somehow he preferred to stay there, for his own and Danny's sake. That kiss, which they shared few minutes back, completely threw him off the balance. When he licked his down lip, he'd swear, that he still felt there Danny's taste, and that's simple insane. Steve knew two things for sure. They needed to talk about that kiss, and he needed to feel Danny's lips on his own again. Like right away. But since Gracie showed up at their place, Steve had to restrain his passion and focused only on Danny's daughter. Or at least he tried to make it. And even Steve attempted to do this; still one look of Danny over Gracie's shoulder was enough to boil his blood. Again. „_Really? Do his eyes really have to be that fucking blue?" _Steve got that thought rubbing his face impatiently and nervously. Danny felt that something's up and he wanted to make it clear between the two of them, but since Gracie was still into his arms, he had to put aside this. Without even thinking about that, what he's doing anyway, Steve fixed his gaze onto Danny's mouth and unwittingly he bit his down lip, the one which still tasted him. Danny took a deep breath with wide open eyes. He needed to calm himself down. He's just a man, okay, but still he held his daughter close to himself, and the last thing he wanted to come with was a pressure to let her free from his embrace cuz of an embarrassing erection which could cause him her Uncle. When Gracie jumped of Danny's arms, she turned around and glanced at Steve, who just frozen with a goofy smile.

"Danno, so do you know maybe who bit Uncle Steve? I mean look at him, this bruise doesn't look good, maybe I should find some… huh I don't know some creme or something and put it on? I'm sure it's a vampire... definitely... I can tell you this daddy, cuz Tommy Simons told me this at school yesterday, you know this all about vampires..." Gracie kept on talking and boys just simple stared at her with open mouths. Since no one of them interrupted her she continued with a big smile and shining eyes.  
"Tommy's mum used to watch some series in TV, she doesn't let him to make it too, but he sneaked once to living room when she was watching it and he saw like some vampire bit someone, there's a lot of blood, and that woman screamed so loud and Tommy's mum told to her friend, that she wouldn't mind if Damon, cuz this vampire names Damon, bite her too and..."  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Danny stood up from his knees immediately and covered her mouth by his hand. "Monkey you shouldn't spend so much time with Tommy and for sure you shouldn't listen to him and believe in everything what he tells you, okay?" Danny looked deeply into Gracie's innocent eyes.

Steve tried with all his might to do not burst in laughing, especially when he saw how simple terrified was Danny, that maybe his daughter's much more similar to him, than he wanted to admit right now, and she'd dig that theme till she'd finally found out the right answer. So even Steve tried to keep cool, his shoulders were trembling like crazy and his eyes became full of tears of pure joy. Danny gave him a death stare, which only amused Steve even more, so eventually he waved his hand as an answer and smirked. Danny glanced back on Gracie, who started to shift from one foot to the other, and touched her cheek gently.  
"Well, Tommy also told you that he killed a tiger shark with a boogie board. Okay, you know babe, Tommy is what I like to call a pathological liar. So from now on, we are going to put the closed sign on our ears when Tommy talks, okay?" Danny said and kissed Gracie's cheek. "Tommy is a goof, babe!" He sighed and stroked Gracie's hair with a smile. Gracie slowly nodded at him with wide open eyes and then looked at Steve.  
„So who will take me on the surfing classes?" Gracie asked and put her little hands on hips. Steve came finally to the middle of the kitchen and shuffled her hair.  
„It's going to be me." He said and Gracie eyed up and down both of them and then made a dance of happiness.  
„Excuse me?" Danny coughed and looked at his daughter with a twisted head.

"Danno, don't you know that Uncle Steve is the coolest ever?" Gracie asked still dancing around Steve.  
"He's what?" Danny asked and eyed Steve up and down. Somehow, even it's not his intention at that moment; he boiled Steve blood again, so he breathed in and rubbed his face ashamed.  
"The coolest ever." Gracie repeated and took Steve's hand into her little one. When Steve looked down, he found two blue shinning oceans full of love. For him. For a moment Danny switched his gaze from one to another, and view of the love Steve and Gracie shared like always warmed his heart and made him smile from an ear to an ear. But he wouldn't be himself, if he'd not have the last word here.  
"The coolest ever. You know, a less secure father might take that personally. I always considered myself to be the coolest ever." Danny said waving his hands to give weight to his words. Both Steve and Gracie looked at him with tilted heads, like in some kind of sync.  
"No? Okay, I guess I'm not. Go ahead." Danny said and gave her an ice-cream, which he took from the fridge.  
„Oh-oh..." Gracie sighed taking that ice-cream and ran to the living room, briefly kissing Danny's cheek, before she left the kitchen.  
"But you're the coolest ever daddy, Danno!" Gracie screamed before she turned the TV on.

"The coolest ever, huh?" Danno looked at Steve and his eyes lit up, when a frolic smile reached his face. He wasn't jealous at all. More, he's simple happy to the fullest. Two the most important persons of his life one more time proved him how much they loved each other and how much they meant for each other. Could he ask for more? Definitely not.  
"What? That's not my fault that I'm irresistible, right? Even our little Princess knows it." Steve stated with a cocky smile on his handsome face and came closer to Danny. He's sure that Danny trembled. He could swear the God he saw it, and now when he came that close that he could feel how Danny's breath tickled his neckline, he couldn't help and trembled either. Something definitely was in the air. An excitement fulfilled his heart and settled down into his loins. That's insane. He's aware of this. They didn't know each other since yesterday; he's not in love with Danny since a week, so how he's able to live with this feeling and did not act on it all this time? At this moment in the kitchen, when Danny's next to him and a heat radiating from his body simple sucked off an air from Steve's lungs, Steve had a real problem with giving a proper answer on that question.

"Okay... Whoa... What exactly is wrong with you man?! Back off, you hear me? Just back off! Do not cross my personal space!" Danny put his hands on Steve's chest and pushed him away. At least he tried but it somehow failed. Steve just tilted his head and covered Danny's hands. For a moment Danny simple froze and fixed his gaze into Steve's hazel-blue eyes.  
"Is this some kind of a foreplay?" Steve asked with an uppity smile.  
"A fore...?!" Danny shouted and then he cut off and snapped his head up. He looked carefully into the direction of a sitting room, but it looked like Gracie didn't care much about what's going on in the kitchen, she's too occupied with some cartoons and an ice cream, which she got from him. Steve just couldn't help this cocky smile, which became bigger and bigger with every single second. He was simple amused and that feeling spread all over his body, with a blood pumping faster and faster by his quickly beating heart.

„Why the hell are you smirking at me, huh?! Do you see here something funny or you just simple laughing at me?" Danny asked and took his hands back. The moment when Steve touched him made, that a shiver ran up and down his spine and settled into his loins, causing him a familiar bittersweet pain. He couldn't simple stop it, it's like Steve truly became an irresistible one and to be honest, it scared Danny a beat. All this time he lived loving his best friend with all his might and dealing with this better or worse, but how he supposed to make it now? When Steve's closeness simple took his breath away?  
"Laughing at you, Danny? Nah, never." Steve said and passed Danny by. His legs started to shake a bit since temperature in the kitchen raised with a blink of an eye, for their and Gracie's sake he decided to walk away from the kitchen, before one of them would finally lose this battle of love and jump on the other one. It looked like the lust and a passion which they hid into their hearts for such a long time, finally broke the walls and now waved of love washed every inch of their bodies, taking not only their breaths away but also pushing them into each others arms.

"Where the hell are you going anyway?!" Danny snarled and looked after Steve, who at that moment was leaving the kitchen. "I'm talking to you Seal!" Danno growled again and followed him upstairs. When he joined Steve inside the bathroom, for a moment he simple got rooted to the spot in a door frame and fixed a confused gaze into Steve's back with an open mouth. Steve ignored Danny and still was observing something on his neck with a big, goofy smile.  
"You play a trick on me or what the fuck?!" Danny hissed and rubbed his face madly. "What's the matter with you, Steven?! You do know that we should talk about this, what happened in the kitchen, do you?" Danny shouted with a raise voice coming closer to Steve. But then he froze again cuz he finally could see this, on what Steve was looking all that time without a word. Traces of bite.

"Hell..." Danny whispered and glanced at Steve's neck completely confused. He felt how an excitement ran up and down his spine, when he realized that he did this to Steve, he marked him. Somehow that knowledge boiled his blood and dizzied him. "_He's mine." _That thought popped up into his head and made him shivered. When Steve looked back at him with a half-goofy smirk on his lips and with shinning eyes, Danny trembled, and it's enough to encourage Steve to grab his shirt and pulled him closer.  
"What the hell are you doing, Goof?!" Danny asked surprised. He couldn't decide if he's more turned on or pissed off. But it didn't matter, he's just scared that the moment when he'd follow his lust, Gracie would show up upstairs and see what exactly meant "_No, no vampire, Sweetheart, not at all..."._

"Hm…?" Steve murmured checking Danny up and realized what bothered him so bad. "_Gracie." _That thought popped up into Steve's mind like a shinning neon and stopped him from any kind of movement toward Danny; even he still kept holding his shirt. Instead of crushing his lips on Danny's ones, Steve pricked up his ears and fixed his gaze into the door frame like a wolf on the hunt.  
„She's still watching some cartoons, more if I hear this right; she's already singing along with some character so…" Steve whispered amused and closed the bathroom's door behind his back cutting Danny off the get-away. Steve grabbed Danny's shirt once again and pulled him closer, for some reason he simple couldn't hold himself back, he couldn't resist. "_How the hell I could stop myself all these months? How the hell I could survive around him without having him into my arms, kissing senseless?" _Steve asked himself and two crossed wrinkles showed up on his face, when he smelled Danny's unique scent, mixed with his cologne.

"You know when Gracie asked me about these bite marks, I was like: "_Oh God, seriously?" _This is just crazy; I mean I just kissed you… I didn't even process this, didn't have time to think about that, but still our little detective of course had to notice them on my neck and started to ask questions. She's such a Williams, you know?" Steve said and sighed big. Danny tried with all his might to do not jump on him, the personal space about what he told him a moment before, stopped simple exists. Maybe never did? Dizzy scent of Steve, the heat of his body, his closeness made that the whole air sucked out bathroom. At least Danny felt like this.

"But you do know, Steven, that if Gracie saw it, the others would see this too? Are you aware of this, man? Cuz if you don't let me explain you something, we're not surrounded by morons, and they would do the math, and keep asking questions, just the same like Monkey just did." Danny shouted lowly on a one breath but then Steve simple cut him off, when he crushed his lips on Danny's. They both lost their heads for a moment dizzied by a chance to feel each other again. Steve cupped Danny's face into his palms and deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing around Danny's, fighting for a domination, and licking it all along the way. This opportunity to feel Danny again, to taste him simple drank Steve, there's no chance that anything could stop him. Suddenly Danny felt like he'd just lose an ability to breathe at all, his legs started to shake, he grabbed Steve's shirt pulling it out of his cargo pants and then he slipped his palms under it. Chance to feel how rapidly Steve's heart was beating just under his fingers made, that Danny moaned from the deepest part of his stomach.

It was stronger than him, Danny just had to touch that place on Steve's chest, where his heart beat the loudest, to make sure himself, that Steve shared his feelings, that he felt the same. When they broke a kiss just to come up for an air, Steve closed his eyes and hissed when Danny rolled Steve's shirt up and stuck his warm, swollen lips to Steve's hot skin exactly over his rapidly beating heart. Danny left a lingering, gently kiss on the place where Steve's heart beat the loudest, and this simple movement made, that Steve took Danny's face into his shaking palms and let him look straight into his eyes.

"Is this real?" Steve asked and his husky, trembling voice dizzied Danny. That question showed up in his mind all the time since their lips met for the first time into the kitchen.  
"I keep asking myself the same..." Danny whispered and covered Steve's hands by his own. Without breaking their eye connection, he slowly brushed Steve's skin by his thumbs.  
"I don't know what's going on, I don't... But there's one thing I know for sure... I want you, Danny... God, how much I want you..." Steve said and tone of his voice absorbed Danny's attention.  
"So do you..." He whispered back and he felt, like Steve trembled at this words. Now he's sure that his best friend truly shared his own feelings and that knowledge dizzied and scared him at the same time. But still, he decided to act on his emotions finally, and now he's the one who crushed his lips on Steve's ones. He just wanted so badly to feel Steve's taste on his tongue one more time. Steve leant for this kiss, giving Danny better access to his already swollen lips.

Danny sucked on Steve's lower lip and suddenly a blood rushed over there making Steve's mouth really sensitive ones, causing almost a carmine color of them. Danny's tongue slowly outlined them, and when Steve wrapped his hands around Danny's waist and pulled him even closer, Danny moaned into the kiss and then he bit Steve. He just couldn't get enough of him. Steve's taste, Steve's tongue, Steve's smell, all of those things literally drove Danno crazy. He simple lost it, he forgot for that short moment about everything, shouting outside world off with a blink of his blue like ocean eyes. Danny started to play with Steve's cargo pants, and that's a moment when Steve without thinking about this, what he's doing he touched Danno's hair, brushing his fingers through it, pulling Danny's lips even closer to his own.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Danny hissed into the kiss and then simple jumped of Steve's arms.  
"Are you out of your mind, Steven?" Danny took a deep breath and with closed eyes he smoothed his hair the way, which always caused Steve almost an erection. "Your embrace messed my hair, Schmuck!" Danny shouted at Steve, who for a moment tried to calm his breath after that dizzying kiss, and then he simple burst in laughing.  
"Oh God, you're such a Stupid Head, Danny!" Steve said and wiped his tears of joy away and blinking back the others.  
"Did you just call me a Stupid Head, you? Really? Oh just perfect, so Socrates tell me, what the hell could happen if Gracie would see me with that messed hair? She never saw me like this, never, you got it? And she's enough suspicious by now, so man up McGarrett. We need to tidy ourselves up." Danny grouched and looked at Steve madly. "Seriously, what's the matter with you, anyway? Sometimes I really think that you need a help! And believe me, I'm not going to pay for it!" Steve moved to Danny and wrapped hands around his waist, pulling him closer to his loins. One more time.

"You do know that it's you, who kissed me few minutes back, biting my lips and trying to get ride of my cargo?" Before Danny could even react, Steve leant and kissed Danny's neck. He first licked it gently and when he sensed how Danny started to shake under his caress, he sucked on Danny's pulse point. Danny again lost an ability to breathe, like whole air from his lungs would simple suck out in a moment when he felt Steve's hot lips on his neck. Then an overwhelming pleasure fulfilled his body and settled down into his loins, when he realized that Steve's excited too. The moment when Steve pressed Danny harder into the sink, caused that he almost screamed in unbelievable pleasure. He could feel even through Steve's cargo, how rock hard he became, and a bare thought about Steve's dick pressing his butt made, that Danny gasped for an air. But still he felt like that's not enough. He wanted more, and that need simple dizzied him. Danny's head started to spinning around, he clenched his fists on the sink, his knuckles became a white with a blink of his eyes.

Steve couldn't stop himself, he was longing for Danny for such a long time, that now, when he got him into his arms, he got simple crazy. Fact that his cock hardened so fast only cuz he could brush Danny's butt made, that he followed his lust losing his head during the process completely. There's no way to step back. Not that he'd ever want to but still. There's not a chance. Steve pushed harder onto Danny, causing during that move a deep moan from the lower part of his stomach, which only boiled Steve's blood even more. Salty taste of Danny dazed him in such a crazy way, that when Danny's skin vibrated under his lips, when he kissed his way from one side of Danny's neck to the other one, Steve just trembled losing himself into that sensation. When he reached both sides of Danny's neck, leaving there lingering kisses, he backed to the middle of the neck, stopping himself just under the hairline and sucking on Danny's sensitive spot over there. Steve made it in such an erotic way, that Danny pressed his butt into Steve's loins and bowed his head, giving him better access to it. His moaning sounded like the most beautiful music into Steve's ears.

Steve stopped carrying about breathing, nothing was matter more than making Danny shuddered under his caresses. Steve was simple drank of the power what he had into his hands, lips, loins, every of his moves caused Danny a deep moaning or shivers of a pleasure. He wanted so badly just to tear Danny's shirt apart and sucked his erected nipples. He wanted to brush his fingers through Danny's chest hair; he wanted to feel how it tickled his nose and lips when he'd lose himself into that chest. The more he thought about this, the less he could control his movements. He wanted Danny. That's a fact. Without a warning Steve's right hand slipped down from Danny's waist, and when he stroked Danny's cock through the fabric of his pants, he almost fainted. Danny's dick was the same hard rock like his own, when he caressed it slowly, he could sense his full length and he wasn't sure which one moaning was louder after that.  
"God, I want you… I want you so badly…" Steve's husky voice tickled Danny's right ear, Danny gasped for an air and another deep moan from a lower part of his stomach fulfilled whole bathroom. Steve dreamed about that for such a long time, that he simple couldn't believe, it's really going on. The awareness that they both were excited simple overwhelmed them. They really wanted nothing more than each other.

Danny with a one swift move turned around into Steve's embrace and before Steve could react on that movement, he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him down, grabbing his down lip with his teeth, sucking on it with a pleasure. Steve moaned lowly and licked Danny's upper lip. Their caresses became more passionate when their lips stuck to each other and they deepened their kiss with every passing second, when their tongues fought for a dominance again. It's so amazing to taste Steve again, Danny's tongue explored inside of Steve's mouth, learning about every single spot, every single place where he could hide, what he could taste, which he could lick. It looked like he'd make his own map of Steve's mouth, to engrave them into his mind, for ever. There's a moment when Danny really got this thought, that they would simple fuck each other in that bathroom, senseless, hardly, just to get each other finally after all these months. But then two more thoughts popped up into his mind. First one was about Gracie, who's downstairs and she'd never be an accidental witness of it. Second one applied to a fact, that he realized something important. Danny didn't want to make a love for the first time with Steve in that way. He wanted something more, they both deserved on something more, something really special.

But then Steve surprised him and knocked Danny out of his thinking, when he broke their kiss and leant back a bit. Danny tried to say something, but he couldn't, the only thing he could do was fought for a breath, so he focused on it, his eyes never left Steve's face. Steve smiled gently, seeing how turned on Danny was, and how dreamy his blue like ocean eyes became. He leant for a kiss again, but this time his lips reached Danny's neck. Steve's tongue teased Danny's skin, drowning into this sensual experience, when he felt like Danny's heart beat just under his tongue on his pulse point. In a moment when Danny's heart started to beat so fast like it'd want to jump out his rib-cage, without any kind of warning Steve just bit Danny over there, causing a short, low scream, which ended into the back of Danny's hand, when he covered his mouth.

Steve held his head up and then rested his forehead on Danny's one, he closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. After few minutes he looked down on Danny and saw a few blood drops on his chin. It looked like Danny bit his own lower lip when the pleasure was too big to bare it in a sober way. Steve sighed big and a cocky smile popped up again on his lips. Danny observed him carefully slowing down his breathing, but then he saw how Steve bared his teeth, the way that Danny could see his canines. Steve licked them slowly and whispered causing Danny another wave of shivers up and down his spine.

"You know what, Danno? Now we both look like some vampire would just bite us... I guess our little Princess would have now a tough nut to crack with her own investigation." Danny for a moment couldn't understand what about Steve's talking. His brain reminded more some kind of candy floss there and thinking became a really hard task force to manage it. Steve just smiled at him and brushed his chin, wiping away blood from it. In a moment when he licked Danny's blood from his finger, Danny's eyes became comically wide and he moaned deeply.  
„But hey, whoa... Ain't right that there's not such a thing as a vampire, Danno?" Steve asked and then burst in carefree laughing. His hard rock dick causing him a bittersweet pain which spread all over his body, but for the first time into his life since he found himself in love with his best friend, he knew that sooner or later he'd make his dream come true, and he'd get Danny, guiding himself into him, taking them both to the heaven's of a pleasure door. But Steve, just the same like Danny, didn't want to make it in a rush, inside the bathroom, when Gracie was at the house with them and any moment she could join them upstairs. He wanted something special for both of them, definitely.

Before Steve left Danny alone in the bathroom, he stole a last kiss from his swollen lips and then he walked away, looking back over his shoulder and getting a wave of an excitement, which settled down into his loins, when he saw how Danny touched a bite mark on his neck and sucked his down lip with closed eyes. _„He's mine." _Steve thought and trembled. Half an hour later, Steve and Gracie left the house. Danny held Gracie tight and before she ran away to the Silverado, he asked her for a kiss, touching his left cheek by his index finger, like always. After Gracie left them alone, Steve stopped in the door frame and then looked back at Danny, who stood there with hands into his pockets and eyed his up and down.

"And me? Don't you ask me about the kiss for a goodbye?" Steve asked and some strange tone vibrated into his voice. Danny for a moment just glanced at him without a word and then he surprised both of them. He came closer to Steve, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, and when he crushed his lips on Steve's, he caused him losing a balance and kicking a front door to close them. Danny deepened the kiss, he bit Steve's down lip with such a force, that he tasted Steve's blood mixed with his saliva on his tongue. When he broke the kiss they both noticed the lack of the oxygen into their bloodstreams.  
"We'll never say goodbye…" Danny whispered in a low voice and Steve trembled. "If you will open your mouth to say this G-word to me, I beat that shit out of you, Steven..." Danny stated in a low voice, holding Steve's face still into his warm palms. Danny's confession came up from the deepest part of his heart, and they both were aware of this, what it meant. Before Steve could say anything, Danny stepped back and brushed his hair impatiently.  
„Move your ass, Steve, Gracie's waiting for you." Something changed in the air. Steve sensed this immediately. He knew Danny too well, to do not notice this, but he knew also that Danny needed a time to process his own feelings. They both needed to do this. It's serious, and they both knew that there's no way back. They opened their hearts, walls of the fear broke down, now it's time to move on and live, acting on their feelings and cherishing the love, which they shared. At least he hoped that they both were on the same side at this point.

During the way to Kawika's Surf School Steve and Gracie had like always a lot of fun. She sat on the back seat, Steve checked two times before he turned an engine on if she fastened her seat belt. And when he's sure, that she already did this, he put on a player Gracie's favorite CD and they enjoyed their ride together to the fullest. Steve would never admit to this that when they rode together in the car, they always sang all along the way. But that's the secret which only the two of them shared. To be honest Gracie really loved these moments, a chance to hear her Uncle's voice, the way how he managed to sing the song on his own rocking low voice, no matter what type of music they're listening, melted her heart into the biggest puddle. Her daddy was her biggest hero ever, but Uncle Steve? He's the coolest ever and that's the fact.

"Did Danno put some creme on your neck, Steve-0?" Gracie asked and leant closer to his seat, checking his wound with her own eyes. Steve for a moment just froze; he cut the singing off and took a deep breath._"She's such a Williams." Steve_ got this thought again that day.  
"Nah, he didn't, but still he helped me to feel better, so you don't have to worry about that anymore." Steve said and smiled at her. Gracie processed his words for a moment, wrinkles showed up on her little forehead and then they faded away.  
"Danno always makes me feel better, when I'm upset or hurt." She said and nodded to herself. That's the true. She had the best daddy ever, who loved her with all his might. Steve's smile became even bigger. Even they both talked about two different things, one was in common there, Danny really could make them feel better.  
"I love you, Uncle Steve." Gracie said with her girlish, cheering voice and tapped gently his right arm. Steve for a second closed his eyes, enjoying the meaning of these words and then he looked into re-view mirror and answered her back.  
"Uncle Steve loves you too, Princess, to the moon and back." He reached Gracie's hand on his shoulder and stroked it gently.  
"To the moon and back." Gracie said and burst in a carefree laugh.

When Steve and Gracie reached finally a parking lot next to the shore, Danny made the same, but he found himself onto Chin's driveway. He didn't have to search for his friend cuz he saw how he walked into the garage. When Danny joined him there, he realized that Chin's searching for some wrenches. They clapped each others backs and then walked again onto the drive way, where Chin's Triumph shone under the sunbeams. They didn't have much time lately to spend it in each other company. Danny lived in Steve's house, and the last thing he wanted to do, after the work, was to leave the house. Every single moment which he could spend with Steve was a treasure and he did everything to make it as often, as it's possible. It didn't matter that most of the time he pissed Steve with his mean behavior or snarling all the time. It's his way to survive the fact, that he couldn't follow his lust and needs. But now, after that kiss in the middle of the kitchen, Danny finally could feel that he could stop act like an arshole. More, he felt like he finally could breathe. Like a big rock simple rolled down from his heart and fulfilled his lungs with an air. Steve's his air. No doubt.

Chin, like always with this Zen attitude, simple enjoyed Danny's company, but he could sense that something was up. Danny's lost into his thoughts. He didn't bark and snarl like he loved to do, he didn't walk around and wave his hands. He just sat on the curbstone and brushed his hair. Chin's pretty sure, that Danny wasn't aware of this, cuz if he'd be, he'd freak out seeing his messed hair. And they all knew that this hair? It never was in mess. Simple never. But still he didn't say a word about that, quietly whistling his actually favorite song and kept on working. Danny in the other hand didn't even acknowledge for a while Chin's presence over there. He's completely occupied by thinking about Steve. When he licked his down lip, even cuts healed a bit, he still could feel blood on it. He trembled, like he'd sense some kind of cold breeze around himself, but it's just another warm day on Hawaii, and the breeze was the last thing, he could expect.

Danny shook his head and focused his gaze onto Chin. He tried to figure out, why the hell he agreed to help him with the Triumph; even he didn't have any kind of idea how to repair or simple work on the motorcycle. The same like on a car. If his car broke down, he called services and waited when work was done. Totally opposite to Steve and Chin, who loved to make their hands dirty and lost their time with their machines. When he closed his eyes, Danny could see shirtless back of Steve, when he leant under the open mask of his car, and worked on it, talking to that damn car, like it'd be his woman. It's insane that Danny's jealous about Steve's Mercury Marquis? Maybe it was but the truth was that every time he could see Steve like this, he fought with all his might with own lust to do not come closer to him and lose himself into his half-naked, sweaty and dirty body. This was the reason why he all the time growled at Steve, when he worked with the car. Sometimes he's curious if Steve felt that tension in the garage, heavy air, and lack of the oxygen into their lungs. Now he had a chance to ask him about that, and he knew, he'd make it, when only the first occasion for that would pop up.

When Danny opened his eyes, he found himself lost into Chin's dark eyes. His friend eyed him up and down carefully; it looked like he asked him something and for some reason he didn't repeat the question, just checked up on Danny. And that made him nervous. "_God, what if he saw the bite mark on my neck, holy shit!"_ Danny got this thought and blinked fast few times before he snarled.  
"What?" Chin just shrugged his shoulders and a big smile reached his oriental face. "You asked me something or what?" Danny asked again and moved closer to Chin who already laid back under the Triumph.  
"Yeah I asked you brah to bring me right spanner to this bolt, but it looks like you became a real thinker, you not only ignore me all along the way but you also murmuring something under your nose all the time." Chin smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, shut up!" Danno barked laughing and then he moved to the garage and for some unknown reason he brought back the right wrench.

"Oh Danny, seriously? I'm so proud of you brah." Chin said and got a pat as an answer onto his arm.  
"Screw you, man." Danny smirked and then he made his way into the Chin's house. "I need some beer, you?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he reached Chin's fridge and backed in front of the house with two bottles of the beer.  
"Feel welcome." Chin smirked and cleaned is hands onto a duster.  
"I just did, right?" Danny said and gave Chin one of the bottle. They both burst in laughing and sat their asses on the curbstone, next to the motorcycle.


	3. §2 One step at a time II

**Title:** **§2 One step at a time II** [original tittle "Heat of the beach", originally aired November 23, 2011]  
**Collection:** Heat of Hawaii  
**Author: xcsimisiax**  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
**Characters/Pairings:** Steve/Danny {but other characters regularly appear}  
**Notes: **It's a reboot of my original story, it's time for changes.  
**Summary: **_**"God, I act like a teen cheerleader waiting for a call from her boy! I just can't stop thinking about him..."**_** [Steve's thought]**  
**Content of Note:** slash  
**Warinings:** Hmmm english isn't my mother language, so remember about this, okay? lol  
**Rating:** r  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own'em, just borrowed'em to play with. No infringement is intended.

When Steve and Gracie reached the Kawika Surf School, they both like always in a sync looked at each other and covered their mouths by index fingers.  
"That's our secret!" Gracie smirked and clapped Steve's open palm.  
"Yes, ma'am." Steve answered and the biggest goofy smile ever appeared on his face, when he turned off the CD player in the Silverado and helped Gracie got out the car. He walked on the back of the Silverado and took from the trunk a yellow - pink board which belonged to Gracie.

He still remembered how something like a month back, they went down the shore to the surf shop to buy a special surfboard for Gracie. Danny didn't want to agree with Gracie about the coloring. If his daughter wanted to be a little surf-girl, with what he still didn't deal fully, she should at least have some boyish coloring on her board and bathing suit to show boys at the school that she's a tough one. Generally Danny would be the happiest man ever if Gracie could surf on some close part of the shore, and he'd be there with her all the time, watching if any young psychopath wasn't in the nearby of his little, beautiful daughter. The true was that Danny was a truly overprotected parent who would do absolutely everything to give his daughter best life ever, saving her from every kind of trouble or harm. He knew that time to time he really acted like a hysteric, but he couldn't care less. He's a father and that's enough excuse for him. Steve was in love with that hot head father in Danny, to be honest there's not a part of Danny's heart or soul, which Steve wouldn't admire with full affection, but the most he loved that father attitude of Danno. And even that, it never stopped him from laughing his ass off when Danny got crazy and started to act like he'd lose his mind.

Steve looked at him with an open mouth and he didn't know what he should do, burst in laughing or just kiss him. Gracie ran around them and jumped like a little ball, trying to convince both of them to buy the one, she dreamt about. Steve simple couldn't say "no", when Gracie grabbed his hand and she smiled at him the way that her blue eyes shone like two stars. And if he'd be absolutely honest with himself? He'd say that when she did this, she's such alike Danny, that he couldn't resist. And he lost it. He couldn't say no, he couldn't not give her even a star from the sky. Steve's busted and completely in love with Danny's daughter. Deeply inside his heart he treated Monkey as a his own kid and this what amazed him the most was a fact, that Danny sensed this, and approved this all the way. More, Steve's almost sure that Danny loved how it felt to the fullest. Steve smirked under his nose when he reminded himself a dialogue between father and daughter, when they left the store.

„I guess I know why you chose this one board, kiddo... Monkey, who's this boy I saw with you week ago, when we first arrived to the Uncle Kawika's school? Huh? You made a new friend or something? You know about whom I'm talking, right, Babe? That little dark hair one, he walked around you all the time, blue swim shorts, short hair, Caucasian, blue eyes..." Danny shouted words like a machine-gun. Steve just looked at him with an open mouth, blinking his eyes in a disbelief. Gracie just stood in front of her father and looked up at his face curious.  
„No, that was Dylan from school. His mom works there, on a store next to the school." Gracie said innocent and brushed gently her brand new yellow-pink board, which Steve held at that moment, their eyes met, and happy smiles reached their faces.  
„Dylan, huh?" Danny asked and his voice was colored by a surprise. Steve just rolled his eyes but he focused on their talk carefully. He had to know either who the hell Dylan was, but he'd never ever admit to this.  
„Yeah, he's the funniest boy in school." Gracie said and fixed her gaze onto Danny's face again.  
„I bet he's a regular Chris Rock." Danny mumbled and looked pissed at Steve, who at that moment trembled holding his laughter back. A power of Danny's sight simple took his breath away. The truth was that hot head Danny was like a trigger for Steve, he simple set him on a fire. Danny tilted his head and eyed Steve up and down, but then he stopped and looked back at Gracie.

„Who?" She asked and question marks popped up in her eyes, when she took Danny's hand.  
„All right, listen to me, all right? I'm gonna tell you something, I want you to pay attention." Danny said with a serious voice, somehow both Steve and Gracie nodded in a sync.  
„I've told you before you gotta be careful around boys, understand?"  
„Danno..." Gracie mumbled confused.  
„No, no, no, listen. You can't trust all boys. You just can't. They, uh, they have, uh..." Danny lost it and looked at Steve nervous. Steve shot his look back at Danny and shrugged his shoulders ashamed.  
„What?" Gracie asked and stepped back a little, two wrinkles crossed her forehead, the same like it's always happened with Steve. It's also one of these things, which simple moved Steve.  
„They have motives." Danny sighed. „They got motives. Now, listen, I don't want to scare you and make you think that all boys are evil, okay?" Danny said finally and Steve simple couldn't believe that he really did this. Gracie just tilted her head, put hands on her hips and sighed.  
„But this kid... He's just a friend." She said ashamed.  
„He's evil, all right? I said it. He's evil. All right? Understand me? That boy's not good. Nod your head if you understand." Danny shouted one sentence by another and again in a perfect sync Steve and Gracie nodded at him. Danny looked at them confused, then kneeled and opened his arms.  
„I love you." He said and Gracie snuggled to him with a smile on her face.  
„I love you too, Danno." She stated and Steve thought this at the same time.

Eventually they reached Silverado, and when Steve put Gracie's board into the trunk, Monkey held him close and kissed his cheek. "_You're the best, Uncle Steve. I love you so so so so much." _Steve still could recall her words and like always they warmed his heart. He's such a lucky guy. He not only found the love of his life in his best friend. But he also won a daughter in a draw. Steve closed the car and with the yellow - pink board under his arm, he grabbed Gracie's little hand into his own and they slowly walked down the shore to meet with Kawika and Kono. And he one more time lost himself in his thoughts. Steve still remembered the moment when Gracie jumped to the car and Danny came to him, on the back of the car and leant his body on the trunk.  
„You want to talk about it?" Steve asked and leant on the car at the same way, like Danny did a minute before. He crossed his arms on a chest and fixed his glance onto Danny's gloomy face.  
„No, I don't want to talk about it." Danny grouched and looked somewhere over the ocean. Wrinkles on his forehead became bigger with every passing second. When Danny sighed big, Steve rubbed his face impatiently and touched Danny's upper arm. They both trembled, but didn't say a word about that.  
„Why don't you tell me why you acted like that with Gracie? Something happened today? Why are you so nervous?" Steve asked again and his heart squeezed in a pain, when he felt like shiver ran up and down his spine and settled down into his loins.

Danny bowed his head and then he looked straight into Steve's eyes.  
„Nothing happened." He whispered and glanced again over the ocean. They both felt the tension between the two of them in the air. Danny just wanted to hide himself into Steve's arms, Steve just wanted to close him into them, if they could only know, that they thought about the same.  
„'Cause you seem upset to me." Steve said with a low voice and again crossed his arms on chest. For a moment he looked back and through back window of the car he saw, like Gracie leant over the gear-box and suddenly music fulfilled the air. For his and Gracie's sake she chose this time local radio station, not their favorite One Direction CD. Steve blushed and rolled his eyes, when Gracie sensed his look and glanced back at him. He's sure, she knew exactly about what he's thinking, cuz she just put an index finger on her lips and gave him a wink. Then just burst in laughing and started to sing with the radio. Danny turned around and wrinkles almost tear sensitive skin on his forehead. But when he realized that Gracie had a really great fun and she's happy, he sighed big and looked again at Steve.

„You became a shrink all of a sudden?" He noticed that Steve was blushing and something in his eyes made Danny confused. „_Is he amused now? He's laughing at me, or what?!"_ Danny got this thought and felt like his hot head attitude started to raise into his veins. Steve sensed that Danny immediately got pissed and he looked down into his beautiful blue eyes, which looked now more like the sky during the storm, than a calm ocean. And suddenly more than ever before Steve just wanted to pull Danny closer and closed him into his arms, reaching his lips by his own, outlined them and sucked on his lower lip, feeling how he trembled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. That view was so real, that Steve instinctively shook his head trying to push that view away.  
„Yeah, and you can take a spot here inside the truck, uh, if you'd be more comfortable lying down. Or you can stay where you're and tell me what happened, because either way, I'm gonna keep asking you, so it's up to you." Steve said in a low voice, keeping eye contact with Danny.  
„Okay, Sigmund, you want to know what's bothering me?" Danny asked with a big sigh.  
„It's your hour." Steve said and leant closer to Danny, ready to listen to him carefully.  
„Okay, I'll tell you. Week ago when I came to Kawika's School with Gracie, I walked to our man to ask how's Gracie doing over the ocean, cuz lately you're the one who picked her up there and took Monkey back."  
„Yeah, right. If this is a problem..." Steve started nervously but Danny cut him off.  
„Did I say it is? I know how much you love to spend time with Monkey, so chill out. Besides Governor can be a real pain in my ass, he makes this for purpose that he calls me every time I have a weekend with my daughter." Danny hissed and rubbed his face impatiently.  
„Our girlie." Steve said without even realized that he said that loud.  
„Our girlie." Danny repeated without even paying attention about that and continued his monolog. „Anyway when I looked back I saw Monkey with that boy, very creepy, creepy child."

Steve brushed his hair, then rubbed his neck and sighed.  
„Okay." Danny didn't appreciate that sigh of Steve, but he ignored it. For now.  
„I mean, real, real malcontent." Danny tried to convince Steve to his rights.  
„Mm-hmm." Steve murmured and looked back one more time. Gracie already jumped on the back seat.  
„Okay, and-and you should have seen Grace. I mean, she's giggling like a schoolgirl every time this kid opens his mouth.." Danny said, madness colored his voice when he started to wave his hands.  
„Uh, Grace is a schoolgirl." Steve said and smirked. He simple couldn't stop himself. But Danny didn't notice this, completely lost in his monolog.

„And this guy's a stalker, okay? He's a stalker. He fits the profile." Danny said and Steve's afraid he'd boil his blood, if he'd rant like that any longer.  
„Profile?" Steve asked and rolled his eyes.  
„Called her five times in three days." Danny hissed.  
„How do you know that?" Steve asked, but somehow he knew the answer.  
„Because I dumped her phone." Danny said madly.  
„You dumped your kid's phone?" Steve didn't know what he should do, burst in laughing or just clap Danny's forehead to wake him up from that craziness.  
„Yes." Danny hissed and started to pacing around. Gracie looked outside the window.  
„Daaaannoooo, can we go home? I'm hungry." She said and blinked her big blue eyes in a pleading way.  
„Just give me a moment and I promise, we'd reach also Uncle Kame Shave Ice's place." Danny said and smile reached his face, including his eyes, what with a blink of Steve's ones, again looked more like ocean than the storm sky.  
„And the stalker is... ten? Is he? What, ten years old?" Steve asked amused.  
„Ted Bundy was ten once." Danny said and made his way to the shot gun seat.  
„Yes, he was, Danny. Yes he was." Steve sighed with a smile and closed the trunk.

"You know Uncle Steve?" Gracie asked and looked up at him. Steve felt her sight and fixed his gaze onto her blue eyes. She immediately snapped him out of his thinking, even his eyes were still dreamy and full of love.  
"I don't but I'm sure I'll soon." He smirked and gave her a wink. Gracie burst in carefree laughing and then she stood in front of Steve and put her little hands on her hips. Her yellow bathing suit shone like a little sun on the suntanned skin of her._ "Our little Sunshine"_. Steve got this thought and then smiled at himself.  
"I'm so happy that Danno can live with you, at your awesome house." Gracie said and something in her voice made that Steve kneeled to her and focused on her fully. He pulled the board into the sand and that way it made a shadow for them both.  
"I'm happy to have him with me, into my awesome house." Steve said and brushed Gracie's hair with a smile.  
„And you know Uncle Steve, that I don't... I mean it's not like I said „_awesome house_" cuz you can let me feel there like I'd be in my own house." Gracie said and took Steve's hand.  
„Not, of course that's not the reason." Steve said with big goofy smile which like always reached also his hazel-blue eyes.  
„Of course not." Gracie repeated and with a laugh she snuggled to Steve, wrapping her arms around his neck. Steve held her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"You make Danno happy, Uncle Steve, like really happy." Monkey's calm, low voice caused two crossed wrinkles on Steve's forehead. He wasn't sure from where came these words and why Gracie came out with them now, at the day when he kissed her father. She didn't know, she couldn't know, but still, she said words, which he needed to hear more, than ever before.  
„I-I..." Steve lost ability to talk for a moment. What he should tell her as an answer. That he's in love with her father? That he couldn't imagine his life without him? That Danny was the love of his life? Steve felt like a happiness mixed with a bittersweet pain, when he realized how much his life now depended on people important to them. What if no one would accept them? What if Gracie would be scared of their love and felt disgusted? It's still so fresh, they didn't even have a chance to talk about this what happened that morning but it didn't change the fact that they're in love. Steve didn't even try to let any kind of hesitation or second thought slip into his heart. He's in love. Amen. And now he was sure that Danny felt exactly the same. And even he hesitated, even Steve could sense how he fought with himself, he still made moves, took steps, he also kissed Steve, he said these words about not saying ever a goodbye to each other. And even Steve could feet how after Danny opened his heart, he immediately closed it again, still he proved him, that Steve's love was reciprocal, and that's only matter. Steve McGarrett was in love with his best friend and on a bare thought that Danny shared this feeling with him for real, Steve simple couldn't breathe completely overwhelmed.

Steve was too occupied by thinking about Danny, and too focused on Gracie into his arms to sense, that Kono noticed their presence down the shore, and she's bserving them carefully since some time already. If anyone would ask Kono, how she felt about her boss, she'd say that she didn't have any idea. That'd be her very first thought, like always was when things came to Steve. Now, when she looked at him with Danny's child into his strong arms, she simple felt like that view brought her to her knees. Every time when she had a chance to see Steve with Gracie her heart immediately melted into the biggest puddle cuz of a movement and then squeezed in a pain at the same time. Movement came from the beauty of that view; the pain came from an unrequited love. Because even Kono always had a problem with being honest at that topic, she's in love with her boss. At least she thought so. But she wasn't sure. Maybe it's not the biggest love of her life, maybe it's just a deep crush, but for sure she cared about Steve a lot.

The true was that Kono felt really lost in her feelings about him. She never had a chance to talk about that with anyone. And maybe that's the reason why she never could free herself from those feelings. They're hid deeply inside her heart and stayed with her since months now, even Steve never did anything to push her into that shape. But still no matter what, she simple fell for him, like she'd jump into the ocean straight from the rock, without thinking, just falling down with a hope that arms of the ocean would catch her and deliver into Steve's one. Yes, Kono was a bad ass girl who could take care of herself, and she could show to every single man where their place were. But she's also just a girl, with a big heart on the right place, longing for someone, who would love her the way she's for real. And since anyone right showed up on her way, she pulled all her yearning for a love into Steve. The man who would never be her. And that fact still hurt.

Not once she wanted just take few bottles of the beer, called for a pizza, and simple drove to her cousin, and talked about this, how she felt and asked him about an advice. Chin was not only her cousin, he's also her best friend, and she could talk with him about absolutely everything, all except Steve. Kono wasn't a naive girl; she's maybe young, but for sure not stupid one. She knew that Chin sniffed her affection toward McGarrett but he never said a word about that and Kono never was brave enough to state her affection loud. Besides they both knew that she's a truly private person, when things came to her heart problems. She's in love once, when she's in a high school. But when her career as a surf girl blew up along with her knee, the boy, she still couldn't even call him by his name, just left her. Like a broken toy, not worth for an attention, since she's never the same. Only Chin was by her side back then, Chin with Malia, his girlfriend at that time, and the closest family of Kono – her mother and another cousin, Kamekona. Friends didn't know how to react for her tragedy and how to act cuz of that. Most of them were surfers just like she's, so they chose to step back, instead of came to her and said how sorry they're and then backed on the beach, chasing waves like nothing happened. Kono understood them and never blamed about that, but still, it hurt, even now. She never backed to be a pro in surfing, but she's blessed by a chance to still do this, even if this was only for a pleasure. That miracle meant for her everything. And for that, she thanked God every single day, every single morning before work, when she could jump on her blue bike and with a board hung on it, drove down the shore, to spend another beginning of the day in the way, she loved the most.

Kono's also close with Danny, but since he's best friend of Steve, she couldn't imagine a situation, when she'd drive to his house, or she should say an imitation of the house where he lived for a long time, and she'd be able to talk with him about her feelings toward McGarrett. Now when Danny lived with Steve, it's even not possible at all. Besides maybe she's crazy, maybe she imagined some things but since a couple of months she could sense something in the air. Every time when Steve and Danny was in the nearby of each other, she'd swear the God that some sparkles ran between these two, and someone could say she's insane, but she felt some sexual tension between her boss and her friend. And to be honest? She didn't have any idea how she should feel or how she actually felt about that. For sure she needed something more, some proof that she's not going crazy and it's really going on, and somehow she'd sense, that sooner or later she'd get this. It's just matter of the time.

"_God, my life is simple one big fucking mess…"_ Kono got this thought when again she pondered about her love life. _"Only I can fall in love with a man, who would never ever feel the same about me, and more, if I'm right, he's in love with my friend. A man. Jesus Christ."_ Kono shrugged her shoulders and then just rolled her eyes with a smile. Why? Because no matter how tough and rough her life was, no matter how badly she suffered or what kind of pain fulfilled her heart, she still was an optimistic girl, that kind of person, who always tried to find a bright side of the life, even everything collapsed in front of her eyes. No matter what, she still tried to hold onto something, to move on and live, even if she made this wiping her tears away during the process.

But still she seized the day and fight, like a real fighter. That's also one of the reasons why she fell for Steve. Because they're such alike. He's a brave man, a real soldier, tough and strong one, but still, no matter how strong super SEAL he's, he's also a man with a heart of gold, what he always followed, even in the middle of the battle. And Kono truly respected him for that. For most of the people her boss was some kind of Superman, but for her, the same like for the rest of Five-0 Team, Steve's a human being, from a blood and a bone. An amazing and unique one. Kono sighed and brushed her hair impatiently and then she waved at Steve and Gracie, when they stood up from the sand and walked to her slowly with two big goofy smiles on their faces. _"I'd literally pay to know, why they're so happy."_ Kono got that thought and smiled back at them.

When Gracie ran into Kono's open arms and snuggled to her tight, Steve nodded at his friend with a smile what reached also his hazel-blue eyes, and then he touched briefly her arm, saying "Aloha" and passed two girls by, going into Kawika's direction. Like always when Steve touched her, Kono closed her eyes with a big, girlish smile on her face and sighed. It's stronger than she's. Unfortunately. But thank God Gracie didn't sniff anything. She just freed herself from her auntie's arms and started to jump around her, truly excited about another lesson, which one would watch Steve.  
"Kono! Kono! Kono!" Gracie looked more like a yellow basket ball, than a girl.  
"Jesus, girlie, my head just started to spin around, thank you very much!" Kono said and burst in laughing.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But Uncle Steve just told me he'd stay with me today and he would watch me! He would watch me!" Last part Gracie simple hummed. Kono couldn't resist that bunch of love and happiness and she joined Gracie with jumping and at the end when Steve and Kawika looked at them with tilted heads and open mouths, girls just made a high five and joined them with big smiles on their lit up faces.

Beginning of Steve's relationship with Kawika was a really hectic one; Kawika's people were suspects in one of their cases. But with a time they became closer to each other, respect still was a basic of that, what they shared as a buddies, and that's why Steve trusted Kawika with Gracie. Steve knew that he would look after her, taught her everything she needed to know to be a good surfer and he'd never let anything happen to her. Not once Steve sat his firm ass on the sand and watched them carefully over the ocean and he knew, that he's one more time right. Kawika's Surfing School was a really good idea and Steve's happy that he listened to Kawika, when he suggested Steve to bring Gracie over there. Besides Steve felt much better since he knew that in a free time from work, Kono helped Kawika with teaching. It's always a big pleasure for him, to just observe them together, having fun and enjoying this to the fullest. Not once he regretted that he didn't take his board and swimming shorts. When Kono and Gracie jumped and laughed together in front of their faces, Steve and Kawika glanced at each other with smiles and then fixed their gazes on the two of them.

"Sometimes it's really hard to say, who's bigger kid, brah." Kawika said and put hands on hips sighing with a smile.  
"Yeah, I can see that." Steve followed his movements and did exactly the same. For a while no one said anything, they just admired the view and their thoughts flew to different directions. Kawika wondered if Kono would helped him for a whole day, and Steve like always dreamt about afternoon with Gracie and Danno, a dinner on the lanai, pizza, beer, orange juice and then watching cartoons on the carpet. Or making a bonfire. It's not matter as long, as he'd spend that time with his Ohana. Then Kawika looked at Steve and something gathered his attention. He rubbed his curly hair and sighed.  
"Long night, brah?" He asked and gave McGarrett a wink with a knowing smile.  
"Hell! No! Why?!" Steve answered quickly, too quickly, and without even thinking about what he's doing, he touched the bruise on his neck, what left Danny's teeth two hours back.  
"Yeah exactly brah, this is what I'm talking about... Some Barry White night maybe?" Kawika coughed knowingly and looked back at Kono. Steve for a moment lost it considering if Kawika could really talk about him and Kono, and when he saw in friend's eyes, that he really meant it, Steve shrugged his shoulders impatiently.  
"Hell! No! Are you out of your mind?!" He hissed and looked at Kono as well.

Even on a bare thought about having sex with Kono, Steve blushed and coughed with a wrinkled forehead. It's not like he didn't find her attractive – of course he did. He wasn't blind, he could see how beautiful she's. But not only Kono's physical look was important, first of all she's an amazing and interesting young woman, and a man who would have chance to be with her one day, would be also the most lucky man all over the world. Steve's aware of this and he could only hope that she'd choose a right guy, or he'd have to take care of him, arm to arm with Danny and Chin. They're her brothers, and that meant much for all and each of them. Even Danny and Steve weren't blood related to Kono, they still loved her and treated her as a sister, and Chin truly appreciated that. Steve lost himself into his thinking but still he could notice how Gracie burst in laughing and how she looked at him all the time, checking if Uncle Steve's still there, and watching her. _"God, how can I be such a lucky man? What I've done that I deserve on this?"_ Steve asked silently himself and felt how the love from his heart spread all over his body, when Gracie waved her hand at him. He's in love with that kid, she's also his little girl and an awareness of the fact that Danny knew and accepted that amount of love which he had toward Gracie, simple took Steve's breath away.

Then he fixed his gaze onto Kono and his thinking switched back to her again. But even that, his senses were still on the highest level and focused on Monkey, giving him comfortable feeling that Gracie's safe and sound. Kono brushed her hair and it brought Steve's attention back to her one more time. He simple couldn't focus on her completely cuz his thoughts skipped all the time to Danny or Gracie for that matter. It's stronger than he was. They're his life, and his heart reached for them practically all the time. And if Steve wanted to be honest with himself, he loved how it felt. He finally had a family. And no matter what he's ready to keep it that way. That's the reason why he's a bit scared right now. He knew that everything depended on Gracie, if she'd not accept him as her father's lover, it'd be the end for his and Danny's future together.

She's just a little girl; she had all the rights to do not agree with that situation and the love what they both shared. Steve's aware of that fact and the only thing he could do it's kept on hoping that she'd be by their side. Gracie already could sense how happy they both were since their paths crossed. She felt how much they both meant for each other, she could detect the love in the air, Steve wasn't just sure, if she understood this. And that caused a big question mark into his heart right now. He loved that kid with all his might, the same and at the same time in a different way like he loved Danny, and cuz of that amount of love toward Gracie, he'd step back, if she'd say „no" for his and Danny's relationship. No matter how much Steve loved Danny, no matter that his heart simple ached for a bare thought about losing him now, when he finally got him into his life the way like he dreamt about all this time, during last months. It would not be matter, it could not be. Steve'd step back; he'd sacrifice his feelings toward Danny for Gracie's sake. He hid his love to Danny for such a long time, that it'd not be that hard to pull it back, closed deeply into his heart and acted like nothing ever happened. At least he tried to convince himself that's the true, when he looked at the happy and carefree Gracie with Kono. But if this was the true, why he was so terrified? Steve sighed big and this time he's the one, who brushed hair.

Kono's carefree laugh made that Steve's thinking came back to her for another time during last ten minutes and he was really surprised, that he couldn't for simple few minutes skipped from thinking about Danny and focused on something else. Kono, for that matter. She's not just a sexy girl, she could also take care of herself, she's a real kick ass woman who knew what she wanted and how got it. And to be honest it's one of the reasons why Steve had some kind of weakness for her. He still remembered the day when they met for the first time. It's the same day when he met also Danny. Who knew how his life could look like, if he'd meet her first? Steve never thought about that too much, but sometimes it popped up in his head and left him lost in his thinking for a while. But that's in a past. It didn't happen again for such a long time now, cuz he knew that his heart belonged only to Danny, and there's not exception from that.

For sure Kono had a special place into his heart; at the beginning he even had some kind of light crush about her. _"But God, who wouldn't?!"_ Steve asked himself and rubbed his face impatiently. They both with Danny found themselves amazed by their Five-0 girlie one very drunk night on the lanai of his house. But there's only one "but" back then. Even they both found Kono attractive and admitted that they had some kind of crush on her, Steve still remembered, even in his drunk state, how he shivered when Danny accidentally brushed his hand, grabbing almost empty bottle of the whiskey from the wicker table. If he'd want to be honest here, he'd say that tension and famous "**something**" was in the air between him and Danny since the very beginning, no matter if they had a crush on Kono for a while, or not.

Kawika still didn't pay much attention about Steve's actions. Steve could sense that his friend was also lost in own thoughts so he looked back at Kono and Gracie and smiled amused. At that moment girls really got crazy and the way how they pulled their hands up to the sky and shook their hips to the music from the open window of the school building, made him laugh. He couldn't help but smirked.

For Steve wasn't matter how he felt about Kono in the past, for now she's just like a younger sister for him, the one about whom he should look after and care about. He never had a chance to make it with his own sister, Mary Ann, since they both were sent away by their father, just after their mother's funeral. Unfortunately they got into two different directions and cuz of that, they lost each other for a really long time. More than a year back Marry Ann showed up on the island, but she didn't manage to come on their father's funeral, they met few weeks after and that meeting changed their lives one more time. Mary almost got killed and an awareness of that fact almost drove Steve crazy. He did everything to save her life, and the only one who kept him sane and didn't let him freak out was Danny. _"It's always Danny."_ Steve sighed and checked screen on his phone. _"God, I act like a teen cheerleader waiting for a call from her boy! I just can't stop thinking about him..."_ Steve got this thought but instead of getting pissed off about that, he just smirked amused feeling like love what fulfilled his heart and lungs pumping happiness through his veins to every inch of his body.

Steve's aware of that how much he lost, how many important moments and events of his sister's life and now as an adult man, he promised himself that he'd always look after her, no matter how far she'd be from Hawaii. And he did this. He's in touch with her, he checked on her time to time, just to be sure she's not involved into something illegal, any kind of troubles, like she used to in the past. Drugs, alcohol, and constant problem with keeping her work place for longer time than just two weeks for example. For now it looked like she finally found her way of life and she's happy. She even called him a day before with a news that she got a new job and when they'd meet, she'd tell him all the important details about that. Steve's proud of Mary Ann that even there's a time when life simple slipped through her fingers, eventually she pulled herself together.

His history with Mary was also a reason, why Kono became such an important part of his life and with a time also part of his Ohana. He simple felt responsible for her, since the day their paths crossed and she became a part of his Five-0 team. He couldn't help this constant worry about her, she's so young, and so fresh, a real Rookie. But even that Steve knew how strong she's, a real fighter with a great right hook. But he couldn't help and care about her, like he'd always want to care about Mary. Besides Kono was only child. She lived only with her mother. Chin, her cousin along with the other one, Kamekona, were these who always cared about her and protected her. But not anymore. Since Kono came to Danny's and Steve's lives, they became responsible for her. Simple as that, without second thought or any kind of a hesitation. With time, along the way how his feelings grew up toward Danny and transformed into the biggest love of his life, at the same time his feelings toward Kono faded away. And now when he looked at her he didn't feel any sexual excitement anymore, there's only the pure love of an older brother, who would do anything for his „little" sister.

When Kono took a responsibility on her own shoulders, after Steve took money from HPD treasury to save Chin's life months back, Steve realized that he's not the only one, who would do everything for another one from the team. Kono without making a big thing about that, just bowed her head and took a hit straight into her heart and proud to save him and the rest of Five-0. Though it wasn't that matter anymore, since they both met in the jail, the moment when Steve got to Halawa being accused of murder of Governor Jameson and Five-0 stopped exist. But she didn't want to save a task force, she wanted to save her family. Steve still remembered how Kono held her head up and fixed her gaze onto his face. She's scared and completely broken, being afraid about her future and his for that matter. But still, she did what she's sure was right and she kept on it. Without stepping back or a regret. Steve promised himself that he'd get out from the jail and he'd make everything to clean his and also Kono's name. But with time he realized that's not that easy, how he assumed it'd be.

When Steve escaped from Halawa after a week, he got a help from whole suspended Five-0 team, but also from Joe, the man, who's always more like a father for him, than just a friend of the family. Kono was also one of them, one of saviors, and it didn't help Steve to deal with her situation. She made everything to help him, and he couldn't give this back. He felt helpless. New Governor didn't even want to hear about bringing Kono back to the team. But Steve didn't give up, he tried on and on, till he realized that during his fight for getting her back, he missed the moment when she got into real troubles. When Steve realized that Kono worked with an ex-cop Frank Delano, and that it looked like she went really astray, he immediately got pissed. Not at her, at himself. It looked like one more time he failed, and another „sister" got into troubles cuz of that, and cuz of him. He still remembered the moment, when they had to arrest Kono. Steve felt like a last bastard, he couldn't even look straight into Kono's eyes. It's enough that he looked at Danny and he saw how broken and simple shattered he's. Steve didn't know who he supposed to hold tight there, Kono or Danny. He just wanted to scream and hit something, but still, he had to pull himself together and went through an interrogation.

Seeing Kono on the chair, in the middle of an interrogation room, with hands pulled along her sides, with bowed head and eyes full of pain and guilt, it's simple too much for Steve. She looked more like a little girl, lost and broken, than an adult woman. _"It's your fault! It's your fault!"_ These thought simple stuck to Steve's mind and made that he simple lost it. He yelled at Kono what the hell was she thinking, what the hell happened with her. As much he screamed at her, as much she bowed her head and crouched down. And it made that Steve felt even worse, especially that she didn't want to talk, kept saying that she couldn't. For their both sakes, Chin came across and took his turn with Kono. He talked to her with a calm voice, he assured her how much he loved her and how much she meant for him, but he also didn't get this, what they needed. An answer. Eventually it's all about the undercover job which Kono did for IA and captain Fryer. Steve and Chin were mad for different reasons. Chin yelled at Kono that she took a risk and she could die, and even she said, that she did this to protect them, he's not convinced. He's simple mad that she took a decision like that and didn't come to him for an advice. Steve for that matter was pissed cuz Fryer messed with his team, he risked Kono's life for his own business and that simple boiled Steve's blood. When an investigation in which one Kono's involved was closed, Steve punched Fryer's face, and warned him, that nobody should ever mess with his team again. Since then, Kono came back to Five-0, and they all could finally breathe with a relief.

But one thing bugged Steve and didn't leave him alone. He sensed that Kono did, what she did, cuz she loved him, more like a woman, than a sister. And it made him sad, guilty and awful about himself. Steve never made anything what could raise Kono's feelings toward him, he never gave her a hope, and he never showed her any kind of an affection, even in a time when he had that light crush about her. He hid that affection away from her and anyone besides. Steve's almost sure he never sent her any mixed sign. But still he could sense that she had some deeper feelings about him and that made him upset cuz Steve knew that he'd never be able to give her the same amount of love back. For sure not on that lovers level like she maybe wished for. Sometimes Steve felt like a bastard, cuz he never was brave enough to ask her about a talk and made this situation clear between the two of them. He could only hope that Kono knew that there's nothing between the two of them from his side and never could be. His heart beat for Danny, and only for him. Even neither of them was able to understand this and deal with this back then. It took a time for Steve to admit that he's in love with his best friend. It hit him bad on a day when he found himself behind the bars of Halawa. Steve realized that Danny stayed on the island only for him, to help him, to save him. He could start his life all over again with his ex-wife, he could back to New Jersey, but he didn't. Steve always wanted to ask him why he did this, why he stayed, what made him do this but he never was able to. He's so terrified that Danny would come with different reason, some kind of lame excuse and even Steve'd know that's not the true, it'd hurt him and left him speechless cuz of amount of the pain. That's why he never asked.

But fact was that Danny didn't leave O`ahu, he even checked Steve's files, found contact to Joe , and asked Joe for a help to get him out of the jail. Steve really missed Danny and he's longing for him all the time in the cell. He couldn't focus on this why he got in, and how he could get out. His thoughts came back to Danny like waves, on and on, kept crashing on the edge of his sanity. The moment when Danny came with visit for the first time to the Halawa, caused that Steve almost got crazy, he wanted so much just touch Danny, smell his unique scent, feel the heat of his body next to his own. But the only thing he got was Danny's voice and these two beautiful like ocean eyes, which simple screamed the same what probably his own did by then. It's not a first time when they stated their love only by their looks, but sometimes these looks told much more, than they would be able to say with words.

But that's the past and now Steve almost got crazy but cuz of completely different reason. He still couldn't believe that they really kissed. Not once even. He still could feel how Danny tensed when he pressed him with his loins to the sink. How Danny trembled when he kissed him, how he moaned when he licked his neck. Only on a bare thought about Danny into his arms, Steve felt like his dick hardened and that bittersweet pain into his loins simple dizzied him. He wanted him so badly at that moment, that he simple couldn't breathe properly, suffocating by the love and a desire.

"Ok man, not my business, right?" Kawika asked and touched Steve's arm. It caused that Steve almost jumped out of his feet. He's so deeply lost into his thoughts about Danny, that he zoned out for a moment and didn't realize where he was and with him. But still, he could hear Gracie's voice and he checked on her all the time, even subconsciously. Steve looked at his friend with dreamy eyes and it made that Kawika simple burst in laughing.  
"God, seriously, you're so busted braddah." He said and nodded at Kono who just joined them with Gracie.  
"Back off, man." Steve said and hit his arm playfully. They both exchanged amused looks; even the reason for happiness was completely different for each of them.  
"Uncle Steve!" Gracie shouted and grabbed his hand, jumping in one place like a sunny ball.  
"Yes, Kiddo?" Steve asked and kneeled in front of her, causing himself almost a headache cuz of jumping Gracie and faint cuz of his erection. It's not a best idea ever to take a position like that, when his hard rock cock almost tore his boxers along with cargo pants. Steve sighed and that sound made that Kono sent him a curious glare. "_Oh God, please, no."_ Steve got this thought and moved his body the way, that Gracie's surf board covered his embarrassing secret.

"You will stay with me today, right? Am I right, or am I not? Uncle Steve?" Gracie shouted her questions one by one and by the tone of her voice, he felt that it's more like a statement than a real ask and his heart melted into the biggest puddle ever.  
"I'm not going to go anywhere without you, Kiddo. I'm going to stay here and watch you, being proud like always." Steve didn't even end his sentence, when Gracie jumped into his arms and kissed him loudly into the right cheek.  
"I love you! Love you! Love you! You're really the coolest ever!" Gracie smirked and before Steve could even react, she took her board, pulling it on the sand behind her back. With a help of amused Kono, she followed Kawika down the shore.  
"I love you too, Princess!" Steve finally got himself together and yelled after them, making sure that Gracie heard him. She smiled and a happiness fulfilled her voice when she screamed back.  
"But be careful, Uncle Steve! I don't want you to get another bite from a Vampire!" Steve clapped the side of his neck with a bruise and burst in laughing. He walked down a bit, his hard rock cock drove him crazy and caused that he wanted just to call Danny and hear his voice like right now, but he wasn't sure if this was really best idea ever, judging from the state in which one he's already. Steve sighed big and took of his shirt, like always enjoying the sun over him. He didn't even notice like almost every woman and even some men on the beach simple stopped and stared for a moment, when he laid on his side and leant oh his right lower arm, watching how Gracie joined the rest of kids from the class, including Dylan.


	4. §2 One step at a time III

**Title:** **§2 One step at a time III** [original tittle "Heat of the beach", originally aired November 23, 2011]  
**Collection:** Heat of Hawaii  
**Author: xcsimisiax**  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
**Characters/Pairings:** Steve/Danny {but other characters regularly appear}  
**Notes: **It's a reboot of my original story, it's time for changes.  
**Summary: **_**"But I have sex with you a lot in my head since months, and I'm done with this..."**_** [Steve to Danny]**  
**Content of Note:** slash, not sex scene but hands are involved.  
**Warinings:** Hmmm english isn't my mother language, so remember about this, okay? lol  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own'em, just borrowed'em to play with. No infringement is intended.

"So that's the famous Dylan..." Steve sighed big and squinted his eyes watching carefully the dark hair boy, who helped Gracie with her surfboard, taking it from her hands and pulling into the sand. It looked like for Dylan more important than lesson, was a chance to have this little moment only with their Princess. When Gracie smiled at him being thankful, his face broke into the biggest smile ever, if he wouldn't have ears, that smiled would reach all over his head, Steve was sure about that. If hawk-eyed Steve's right, their Princess even blushed looking at the boy, tilted her head a little bit.

"Huh.." Steve smirked and brushed his hair slowly. "_Someone will be really pissed off if I told him about that." _He got that thought and then saluted Gracie. She just turned around and blew him a kiss, he literally could sense how happy she's, even he's sitting 100 meters away.

Since Dylan leant closer to her, he immediately noticed Gracie's movement and followed her sight, glancing straight into Steve's hazel-blue eyes, which became a bit more darker now, since he focused his thought on that little boy, trying to figure out what's exactly going on down the shore. For a second Steve held his breath, something in Dylan truly bothered him, but in a positive way. At that moment Steve couldn't explain himself what's that and why he felt that way, but he knew that sooner or later he'd find his way to meet with the boy and know him better. Just for the case, before Danny would get crazy and for example interrogate an innocent 10 years kid. Steve didn't know if he should burst out laughing or just shrug his shoulders amused, when he noticed, that the boy simple eyed him up and down.

„Maybe Danny's right, maybe this boy means troubles." Steve chuckled. It really looked like they both needed to be sure with whom it came them to deal. "Interesting…" Steve murmured under his nose and slowly nodded at Dylan, giving him a sign, that he noticed his look and respected him. Dylan slowly did the same and took out of the sand Gracie's board, he managed to keep his own and hers at the same time. For a moment Steve looked at him surprised, but then everything became clear. Dylan put both boards under his arm trying to balance them, because his left hand reached for Gracie's, grabbing her gently and led her to the rest of the kids and their teachers. Classes had just started.

Sun settled just above Steve's body and he really enjoyed the effect of it. He tried really hard to focus his thoughts on Dylan and Gracie but he failed. No matter how much he tried, it's for nothing. The moment when kids ended in the ocean with the others, having their fun, Steve's thoughts almost ran back to Danny. Steve looked up on the sky and smiled relaxed. The chance to feel the sunlight licking his skin, was always welcome. He spent too many days, weeks and months far away from the paradise of his childhood, to do not be truly aware of the fact, how lucky he's, that he could back home and stay here, he could only hope that this time it's for ever. Even since he came back on the island, his life reminded more some kind of a drama roller coaster than simple living from the day to the day. But did his life ever look like that? Not at all. Steve, since he left his home as a 16 years old boy, did and saw more, than the average person through a life time. He never thought about that much, he never asked questions to God or a Fate why his life turned out that way, he just took it how it was. At the end that's his life, the only one he knew, so he dealed with this fact. But it didn't mean that he never wished to have the other one. Now he felt in his bones, that he got the chance to change his destiny. "_Maybe I'm worth to be happy too, huh... Maybe I'm worth to have a chance..." _Steve got the thought, and Danny's voice immediately fulfilled his head."_We'll never say goodbye…"_ When Steve closed his eyes for a moment, Danny's face simple popped up under his eyelids. Steve scratched his stomach, the sensitive skin on his abs was so hot and simple dried out, because of the temperature and sun, that this move of his fingers made a sound which knocked him out of this daydreaming. When Steve laid down on his back, the fabric of his boxers made a contact with his erected dick causing a big sigh from his lightly open mouth.

It's not a first time when he was turned on and he had to deal with this somehow, not having a real chance to make it the way, he dreamt about not once since months now. He couldn't even release himself inside the toilet, cuz he didn't want to lose Gracie from his sight, and to be honest, he started to get nervous about that. He knew that he didn't have a chance to fool himself about taking a few deep breaths and thinking about new cargo pants. He's in troubles and he had to do something about that. Better sooner than later, before his hard rock dick would simple tore his boxers along with his cargo. "Oh damn it!" Steve sighed big and leant his upper body on his lower arms, spotting Gracie on her pinky-yellow board immediately. At that moment Gracie got on the board and started her lesson, listening carefully to the Kawika's words. He felt calmer knowing that Kono was just right next to her, even they both were aware of the fact, that if anything would happen to Gracie, he'd be in the ocean with a blink of his eyes. It wasn't a first time, when Steve came to the school with Monkey, he knew that a reason why Danny let him to make it that often, was Danny's fear.

Gracie meant world for Danno, she's his everything, simple as that. He changed all his life, he gave up on this, what he had in New Jersey, as a man and as a detective and came to Hawaii, to start a new life, leaving behind his parents and siblings, without a hesitation or the second thought. He didn't care that going on O`ahu could end bad for him, in any kind of way, nothing could stop him, because he did this for his daughter. She's the ray of light for his life, reason to live and to move on, survive everything what's on his road. That's one of the reasons why Steve fell for Danny so deeply. The love what he had toward Gracie, it always simple melted Steve's heart into the biggest puddle. And every time when he realized that Danny let him be a part of his little Ohana never failed to cost him a big sigh and a squeeze of his heart. Steve lost his family the day when his mother was murdered. Nothing was ever the same. And now, since almost one and a half a year, he felt like he got his family back, a true Ohana. A reason why Danny couldn't simple watching Gracie over the ocean was his overprotective nature. Looking at Monkey on the surfboard when he would just sit his ass on the beach and wait for her coming out, would be like the worse torture for Danno. He tried this twice and it cost him almost a heart attack, and Gracie paid for that the biggest shame ever. After that they both made a deal, that he'd be with her only, if Uncle Steve would join them, or he'd let Steve to pick her up to the School.

Steve never minded this, more, he's truly happy cuz it meant always a chance to spend some carefree time with Gracie. Far away from work and any harm what the work for HPD meant. He could just lay on the beach or sit on the warm, white sand, watching carefully how their Princess proved herself that she's a tough one, and she could do this. She could surf. Steve still remembered how pissed and embarrassed Danny was two weeks back, when he came back home. He almost broke the wicker chair, the moment when he settled his body on it. And before Steve could even ask what the hell happened, Danny jumped back on his feet and started to pacing the lanai. After half an hour of sighing big and cursing under his nose, what Steve's watching carefully from the door frame of lanai with crossed arms on his chest and tilted head, he finally got his answer.

"What's the matter with me, Steven?! Why I had to be such a moron sometimes?!" Danny asked him but Steve didn't say a word back, he knew Danny long enough to know, that's safer. Not cuz he's a coward, heck, never, but on the island were always two ways to handle the situation. The hardest and the easiest one. The easiest one was to let Danny talk. So he followed his instincts and there it was.

"I-I... Grace slipped out the board today and she got under the water..."  
"Is she okay?" Steve asked and moved closer to Danny, his hands immediately rested on the both sides of his body, and two wrinkles crashed his forehead. Danny held his head up and then put the hand on Steve's arm reassuringly.  
"She's totally fine, Steven, she's fine." He said with a low voice and that's enough to calm Steve down. "But I'm not. The moment she went under the water, I pulled off my shirt and swam to her."  
"Yeah, you do swim man, I know something about that." Steve smirked and sat down on the wicker chair, but his eyes never left Danny's ones. "So?" Steve asked with an amused smile.  
"So it ended the way that all kids simple stared at me, when I held Gracie into my arms. You should see her face... she didn't say a word, she just looked at me with these two blue oceans, fulfilled by embarrassment, and I just knew that I fucked up this big, bro..." Danny finally let it out and settled down on the wicker chair again.  
"God, Steve, she never did this silent treatment toward me. Ever. But she did this during whole way back home."  
"Wait, she didn't say a word? Our Princess? That's impossible..." Steve looked at Danny surprised. She truly felt sorry for him, but at the same time he fought hard to do not burst out laughing.  
"She did, before she jumped of the car, she looked at me and then she said: "I love you Danno, you're best Dad ever, but could you let me go with Uncle Steve next time, please?" Danny said with an upset look of his face and that's enough. Steve simple lost it and burst out laughing.  
"Oh shut up, McGarrett!" Danno yelled but joined him with a laughter too, grabbing the bottle of a beer, which Steve brought him half an hour before.

The truth was that Danny just couldn't keep calm, when Gracie was in a potential danger. He's a father, how he could simple settle down, when Gracie was alone over the ocean? It didn't matter that Kawika and Kono were there too, for him she's alone cuz he wasn't with her, neither was Steve. Danny still couldn't understand why Gracie decided to take a surfing lesson, wouldn't be a perfect if they would just sit on the white sand, far away from the salty water of the Pacific Ocean, watching the waves together? But Steve knew deeply into his heart, that no matter how nervous was Danny about Gracie's surf lessons, he still was the best father ever, and if that's her dream, he's willing to make everything to make it real. They didn't make a technical deal about picking Gracie up and back to the Kawika's Surf School, but they didn't have to. Steve's honored and happy, that Gracie asked about his help. They're Ohana, and that's another proof of that. Besides Steve was the only one person all over the world whom Danny trusted with close eyes, the only one whom he could let to take care of Monkey in and out of the water. And only because of that, and a fact that Gracie truly begged him to give her a chance to take a real surf lesson, Danny said "yes", when Steve asked him about letting Grace be a student in the Kawika's Surf School.

Steve rubbed his hairline and snapped his neck, when he felt like sweat drops started to fall down on his back from the small curls just above his neck. He grabbed his shirt and looked around, and then he spotted this, what he's looking for, the beach showers. Steve glanced back over the ocean, calming himself that Gracie's still safe and sound and judging from the sounds what kept coming to the shore from over the ocean, she and the rest of the students had a really great fun together. Steve stood up slowly, shutting his eyes when he brushed the tip of his dick accidentally through the fabric of his pants and boxers. "Oh God..." Steve murmured. His hands started to shake a bit. He's so turned on, that it started to simple slip out his hands. Steve sighed big and slowly reached the shower and then he pulled the cold water straight on his head, then also on his back and chest. He's careful, balancing his body the way, that somehow he's able to do not wet his shorts. Danny's always surprised, maybe even in a shock, that Steve never noticed the attention he gained, every time he found himself between women. "Are you alive?! Helo?!" Steve heard not once from Danny, more focusing on Danny's fingers on his wrist than on the women around them. And this situation was just the same like usual, he's too focused on simple enjoying the cold water on his warm skin, to sense that bunch of women next to him simple ate him alive, giggling like teenagers. Steve shook his head, so water drops fell all around him and made him smirk, when he felt like some of them rested on his butt, just under the shorts, rolling down on his wet back. When some of them found their way down to his loins, he just hissed impatiently grabbing his shirt from the stone wall next to the shower and looked back, checking Gracie up.

Sun was so high at that moment and so bright at the same time, that even after a cold shower, Steve felt like his body immediately became a sweaty one again. He squinted his eyes the same way like usually Danny did this and looked sharp around, checking carefully what's going on over the ocean and around him. Maybe he didn't wear his commo gear anymore, but deeply into his heart, he still was the Navy SEAL, and nothing or no one would be able to change this. Maybe Danny, but in the other hand, he never minded his soldier attitude, more, it looked like he loved this side of Steve, just as much as Steve loved his police side. That's who Steve's, and he's proud of this. The moment when he calmed himself down, that Gracie was still safe and sound, he turned back his gaze and then he saw that bunch of women, who still stared at him, whispering something to each other like teenagers. Polite smile reached Steve's handsome face, when one of the woman waved her hand at him. When he waved her back, his cargo along with his boxers brushed his hard rock cock the way, that he had to shut his eyes immediately to do not moan deeply. Realization about his rock hard cock was like a cold shower on his head. Before the woman came closer to him, Steve nodded his head at her and walked back fast, causing a cut on his down lip, when he bit it with full force, trying to do not groan in the process, when fabric of his boxers all the time made contact with the soft skin of his dick.

The moment when he came on the same spot of the beach where he laid before, he settled his body down and sighed big. It's not like he never was turned on before. He's. Not once. But now he's in a public place, full of people, and the last thing he could think about was getting rid of his pants and boxers and help himself. "Cold shower, huh?" Steve sighed big again and smiled at himself. "_How could I be such a naive thinking that I'd be able to handle this that way? I need Danny not a damn shower."_ Steve thought and then he felt a vibration inside of his right pocket. The moment when he pulled his phone out, he smirked amused, brushing his hair impatiently. "Speaking of the devil..." Steve murmured under his nose. The moment when he heard Danny's voice, he felt how his already rock hard dick, started to pulsing slowly causing him to tremble. "Perfect". He sighed into the phone and rolled his eyes ashamed.

"You missed me?" Steve asked and smirked when Danny cursed into the phone as an answer.

"Fuck, yeah, I wish I could be there with you..." Danny hissed and turned the left with such a speed, that Chin grabbed the inside handle on Camaro's door.

"Seriously?!" Steve asked and held his breath.

"Right, moron, my ass." Danny barked to the phone, but his voice failed him, that little trembling tone, this breath what he held back the same like Steve did this, a moment before he answered the question. Steve brushed his cheek and closed his eyes, when he felt like his cock started to pulsing harder.

"Tell me better, how's Monkey? Is there this boy, you know, that little stalker with her?" Danny asked and didn't even realized that Chin knitted his eyebrows, looking at Danno with a smile.

"A stalker Danny, huh? Really? You start with this again?" Steve said and opened his eyes, looking over the ocean, checking Gracie up, to be sure that she's still safe and sound. And that's a right moment to focus his attention on her again, because she actually stood up on her board and with all her might she just tried to keep the balance. It's not an easy task to manage, especially in front of her teachers and whole class mates, but Steve knew better. Of course it's not something easy to stay on the board, it's so easy to slip under the water, to lose the balance and simple ended into the salty Pacific Ocean, with a blink of an eye, but she's his little girlie. He's aware of this, what she's capable of, and somehow when he covered his eyes from the sunlight and looked sharp on the place where all kids were, he noticed that he's not the only one who kept his fingers crossed. Dylan sat on his board not too far from Gracie and he literally clenched his fists the way that he could hold his thumbs, he's carefully observing Gracie, and even Steve couldn't hear his words, he's sure that he cheered her up, giving her all the support what she needed at that moment. And then it happened, not too big wave showed up from a nowhere and there she's, keeping her balance, feeling the pulsing of the water under her girlish board, surfing as a little pro, sliding over the wave, what's licking her board gently, like it'd want to show her, that she's on her side too. Before Danny could hiss at Steve why the hell he treating him with the silence, he heard Steve's loud "Yes!" straight into his unprepared ear.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Steve?! What the hell?! What was that?! You want to make me deaf or what?!" Danny shouted back at him, and for a moment his hands left the Camaro's wheel, when Danny started to wave them like crazy. Chin grabbed the wheel immediately trying to do not crash the car on the next line to them, but Danny just looked at him with a wrinkled forehead and an open mouth. Chin didn't hesitate, he put hands back on his knees and smirked closing his eyes again and leaning his head back on the seat. Something bothered Chin, but he couldn't name it, something was up, but he didn't know what exactly. Since a longer time than just few weeks, Chin felt that there's something between his friends. First he thought that maybe he imagined this, not cuz he had a problem with two men being in love, that's not the case. Something was going on and he's more and more sure about that. Especially that both Steve and Danny started to behave around each other in a different way. Looks which they shared, tone of their voices, the way how they held their breaths, how not once they lost themselves into each other, biting lips, or licking them. He stopped to think that he imagined these things, when on the last barbecue at his place, his eyes met with Malia's when Steve and Danny got into argument about the meat. The way they did this, fulfilled words with their longing looks, checking up on each other, biting lips simple blew their minds away. That's simple breathtaking.

"Interesting." Chin got this thought for something like a million time in last months and backed to his usual zen state, enjoying the ride and listening carefully to the talk.

"Damn it, Danny, you should see this! Our baby girl! She made it! You hear me, she did it! Yes, damn it, she did!" Steve shouted like a machine gun, still pulling his clenched right fist up in a win gesture.

"What she did? She punched that little stalker?" Danny asked and stopped the car on the red light. Chin cracked one of his eye, and closed it again after he checked that Danny really meant this what about he asked.

"She did what? Damn it, hell, no! She didn't punch Dylan, you're unbelievable! She owned the wave! Do you hear me? She did it! She's surfing in front of everybody, oh you can be proud of Monkey, damn I'm!" Steve sighed and smile reached not only his handsome face but also his already shinning eyes when Gracie sat back on the board and looked at her uncle with the biggest smile ever. Dylan just swam closer to her, keeping his both thumbs up.

"Really? I knew she'd make it! That's my girl!" Danny shouted and a proud simple fulfilled his voice. He's happy, the only thing about what he's dreaming right now, was to be with his daughter and his man on the North Shore, celebrating her success.

"Yeah, and that's why you didn't want her to learn surfing, right? Huh?" Steve teased Danny for purpose, closing his eyes and imagined his face, how he immediately tensed and squinted his eyes.

"You said something, Steven?" Danny asked and pulled the gas pedal with such a force, that Chin immediately opened his eyes and grabbed the handle of the door with both of his hands.

"Nope, of course I didn't." Steve chuckled and brushed hair again opening his eyes just to check up on Gracie and closing them right away.

Hearing Danny's voice was one, but listening to his breathing, the way how his tone changed along with his mood was different kind of story. And even Steve tried to stay sober, his erection simple blew his mind away. When he stroked his dick through the cargo's he could feel at the tip of his fingers, that the fabric started to become really wet. "_Damn it, just perfect, like really."_ Steve got the thought and sighed big. He wanted Danny so much, that is started to cost him a more bitter than the sweet pain into his loins. He waited for Danny such a long time, longing for a chance to kiss him, to touch him, to feel him, that now, when a chance for being together became a real one, he simple couldn't hold himself back anymore. It's nothing new that he thought about Danny all the time, he used to this, but now he couldn't even not to do this. There's no way, like Danny would be some kind of addiction, and Steve really didn't want to get over it. Better, he just wanted more, and more.

"Are you still there?" Danny asked and an irritation fulfilled his voice. The way how Steve's steady breath sounded into his ears, made that he just wanted to stop the car and close his eyes, loosing himself into the sensation of this simple move, stroking his dick, letting go all the feelings what he held inside. He'd never said this loud, but more than siting now in the Camaro with Chin, he wished to sit right next to Steve on the warm sand, feeling him close to himself, smelling his familiar scent, enjoying the heat of his body, searching for any excuse to touch him again.

"Yes, I'm." Steve coughed and rubbed his face. "Meet us on Kamekona's shrimp bar, in a half an hour, okay?" Steve asked and licked the drop of his blood, from his lower lip, what stayed there, after he bit it badly on the way back to the spot where he's siting.

"Deal." Danny said and just before he could hang up on Steve, he stopped him.

"Danny... Listen I... I know you're not alone in this car, Danny, and I know that's a good excuse to keep your mouth shut, but I know you... I know you and... And I know that you miss me and want me as much as I miss and want you right now... I can't believe I'm saying this through the phone... That I say it anyway, but... But I have sex with you a lot in my head since months, and I'm done with this... Yes... I'm... I'm done with this because I want you Danno... So deal with this too, okay? Cuz I'm not going to hold myself anymore. Not anymore..." Steve's low voice sounded in Danny's ears still, even when Steve's last name disappeared from screen of his phone and talk was over. He didn't even realized that they're already on the Kamekona's place and Chin's staring at him thoughtful. He saw how Danny swallowed hard and closed his eyes before he put his phone back to his pocket and it made him to stay in the car for a moment.

Chin didn't say a word, he didn't even sigh louder, when the talk was over. For a moment he closed his eyes and pretended that he's still in his own zoned out state. But the truth was that he wanted to give Danny a time to settle down and pull himself together, before they would get out the car and join his cousin Kamekona in his shrimp bar. Even without opening his eyes, Chin could sense that Danny was still tensed and a relax was the last thing about what he could think at that moment. And that's the reason why he took a decision to leave him alone, he knew that there's a time in lives of his friends, when he should simple step back, and let them deal with their issues alone. If anyone would ask him, about Steve and Danny's relationship after he witnessed that phone call, for sure he'd say that it's not a damn business of this person like at all. But if he'd ask himself about the same, he'd have to admit, that there's something serious in the air but it didn't surprise him at all. The tension between his friends grew up with every passing week and Chin felt it. He'd swear that Kono felt it too, but since they're truly private people, they never discussed about that. The same like Kono never came to him and told him, that she's in love with Steve, even Chin's not blind at all and he knew about that since almost the beginning of that crush.

Chin ran his palms through his face and let himself to sigh slowly. Kono was more than just a cousin for him, she's more like his sister, the best friend he ever had, just after his wife Malia. When he thought about her, a smile appeared on his face and his heart made a somersault when he looked down at his right hand. A simple gold ring was still there, and it calmed him down immediately. Malia became his wife for a second time in their lives a month ago, when after more than one year of a separation, they found the way to each others hearts one more time, making themselves two the most happy persons all over the world. He could only wish, that Kono would meet the right guy, and became a happy one too, but she's still young, and she had enough time to make it. His overprotective nature wasn't the fan of a thought, that some guy could come to Kono's life and simple took her away. Yes, sometimes Chin could be a really overprotective, in a way which was so typical for Danno. Especially when it was about his family. He looked to the side when Danny's still siting and he smiled a little bit. Chin easily could notice how Danny tensed at the end of the talk, his hands were shaking a little bit, how he swallowed hard. Besides during the whole talk, Danny blushed from time to time or sighed big, without even acknowledging this, what he's doing. That's not a brotherly relationship, not anymore.

„_Maybe never was."_ Chin thought when he got out the car and came closer to his cousin. Kamekona like always went out of his shrimp truck and welcomed him with open arms, pulling him closer to his chest, almost suffocating him in the process.

Danny didn't get out that fast from the car. He didn't even notice that they spent with Chin some time in a completely silence after the talk, he's too lost in his own thoughts and feelings to acknowledge the world outside. He let Chin go first and he stayed in the Camaro for a few minutes longer. He couldn't calm himself down, he simple couldn't make it. The way how Steve said his message to him, the way how his low voice trembled when he's saying how much he wanted Danny made, that Danny simple lost his breath for a moment. He really couldn't control this, it's stronger than he's, but it wasn't a big surprise like at all. Danny needed and wanted Steve for such a long time, that now, when he's sure, that this affection had a respond straight from Steve's heart, nothing and no one could stop him anymore. And that simple fact scared him a bit. He's at the car with Chin, and because of that, he really should behave, he should stay sober, not lost his head in such an easy way. But still, he did it. He simple lost it the moment when Steve's whisper and promise fulfilled his ear and sent a shiver up and down his spine. Danny could swear that he truly felt, like his heart stopped beat for a second and then warmness, like a ball of a fire, ran through his body and rested into his loins, making that his cock became hard with a blink of his eyes. That's not a first time when he got an erection because of Steve, but this time was different. This time he didn't imagine anything, he didn't dream anymore, Steve really said this to him and he's about to make his words real later that day.

„Oh my God..." Danny whispered and blinked his eyes few time, like he'd just wake up and looked around uneasy. He immediately spotted Kamekona, who's at that moment closing Chin into his big and always loving arms and that picture made him smile. The Big Cuz like they used to call Kamekona, always had his way to make all of them smile and feel amused at the same time, that's his thing and everybody loved him for that. When Danny wanted to take out the key and got out the car, he accidentally brushed his cock through the fabric of his pants and boxers, and trembled at the sensation.

"What's the matter with me?!" He asked himself and sighed big. The way how Steve drove him crazy, how he teased him only with his words, started to get the upper hand off Danny. He could only image how rock hard Steve had to be, when he called him, he could sense this from the way he's breathing during the phone call. He took deep breaths, he made pauses, sometimes even hissed through his teeth, like he'd accidentally, or maybe even not, touched himself. Danny slowly brushed his hard rock cock through the fabric of his pants, but this time, he made it for a purpose. He easily could feel his full length during his petting, and when he closed his eyes and imagine Steve's hand instead of his own he trembled and moaned low, what scared him a bit and pushed him to open his eyes, blinking nervously.

"Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with me...?" Danny murmured under his nose and brushed his face with shaking hands, and through his nostrils he could easily smell his pre-cum, since front of his dark pants was soaking wet cuz of it. Danny froze for a second and then almost jumped on the seat, when he heard a scream of Kamekona.

"Hey my haole brother from another mother, are you going to join us, or you stay inside the car, sleeping with opened eyes?" Kamekona's ask pushed Danny to pull himself together. That's enough of his daydreaming for now; since the morning Danny acted like on some kind of drugs, now it's time to back to more sober state of his mind.

"Wish this could be that simple." Danny whispered under his nose and smoothed his hair impatiently. Last look onto the car mirror and he's ready to leave the car. At least his upper body was ready to make it; the other part of his body was ready too, but for completely different kind of action. Walking to Chin and Kamekona wasn't an easy task to do, but when he finally managed this, he sat down on the chair immediately trying to cover his erection from his friends eyes hiding his dick and loins under the table.

At the same time when Danny tried to deal with his erection on the Kamekona's bar thinking about food, Steve tried to make the same with his own problem. Unfortunately he's still on the public shore, with a lot of people around, so he couldn't do much about that. He and Danny had a really hard task to deal with, and a word "hard" was truly a key word over there. Steve checked the watch and then looked up at the classes and he realized that kids and teachers got out the water already. Steve put his phone back to his pocket and closed his eyes for a moment, laying his back on the warm sand, letting himself to be lost into the image of pantless Danny in the middle of his kitchen once again since the morning. Steve's sure that his kitchen would never look the same for him, he'd always see Danny there, pantless, excited, his. He's so close to reach him, he's so close to simple pull down Danny's boxers along with his pants and finally witness this, what about he's dreaming since months now. But he didn't. Steve's aware of the danger of his movements, if he'd let himself sunk a bit longer into his daydreaming, it'd end with a truly embarrassing scene if his hand would go down again, like it happened accidentally under the beach shower, and it's the really last thing he needed right now. For his own sake Steve forced himself to open his eyes and pulled his shirt on his bare chest. Since his skin was sweaty, the sand stayed on his back, but he didn't care much about that. He just wanted to disappear from the North Shore and finally find himself again next to Danny. He wanted to push him on the wall and drawn himself into his lips, tasting him all over again, pulling finally his boxers down, and taking this, what he really wanted.

„I'm miserable!" Steve sighed and stood up. „Damn it!" He hissed immediately, when the bitter pain into his loins became even more bitter than it's before and he knew, that he had to make something about that, better it'd be soon, before he'd get really crazy. But before he sunk himself into this ranting about his miserable, longing for Danny state, he was saved by their little Princess, who ran to his open arms like a jumping „ball of love" screaming at the top of her lungs.  
„Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve! Did you see it?! Did you?!" Steve groaned when Gracie's head made a close contact with his ribcage almost crashing few of his ribs during the process, but he wasn't going to complain about that at all.  
„I'm so proud of you, Monkey." Steve said and his voice trembled a little bit when Gracie freed herself from his embrace and looked up straight into his eyes.  
„I wish Danno could see this." She said but Steve didn't find a sadness into her shinning eyes, or sense a pain into her voice. „But you're here with me, Uncle Steve, and it matters the same for me." Gracie stated and snuggled up to him again. Steve smiled to himself and whispered back.  
„You know Danno, he's too afraid of you to simple sit here and watch you but I talked with him when you owned the wave and believe me, he's truly and madly proud of you, Monkey. You're his shinning Rock star. Our Rock star." Steve said and since Gracie's face was buried into his shirt, he could sense how she smiled at his words.

„So do I deserve the biggest Shave Ice from Uncle Kame?" Grace asked and grabbed Steve's hand.  
„Yes, Ma'am, you deserve them like really but first We'll reach the Shrimp Bar, cuz Danno waits for us there with Uncle Chin, maybe even Auntie Malia will join us, since she supposes to have a lunch break soon in the hospital." Steve said checking his watch again. „But hey, where's your board?" He asked and looked around surprised.  
„Dylan keeps it, I have to go back there, Uncle Kawika wants to talk with us about something. I just ran to you to ask if I can go? Could you wait for me, Uncle Steve, please?" Grace asked and waved her eyelashes in a way that he never could be able to say „no" to her.  
„I'm the coolest uncle ever, or am I not? Of course I'll wait for you, go, Baby, I'll find you after the meeting, I need to talk with Kawika for a second, okay?" Steve asked and caressed Gracie's cheek gently.  
„Okay!" Gracie shouted and ran back to Dylan and rest of the classmates.

Steve found Kawika in his office, he took some papers from there and was on his way back to Kono and kids, when Steve stopped him.  
„Man, can I use your office? My phone just died and I need to make a call to Governor. You know Denning, he can be a real pain in the ass." Steve asked and spotted the phone on Kawika's desk.  
„Yeah, sure, no problem." He said and left Steve alone. Steve leant out the room, checking the hall, but there's no one in the nearby, so he slowly closed the door and locked them. Then he looked around curiously, pulling his shirt off and putting it on the top of the desk. He settled down his ass on the chair and sighed big. It's risky but he didn't have a choice, he had to make it, before his erection would simple kill him right away. He felt embarrassed that he couldn't hold this back, that he couldn't deal with his pulsing dick in any other way, but he's just a man, a man in love, full of needs and lust, what he kept inside him for such a long time, that he couldn't make it anymore. Kawika's office wasn't the best place to let himself to release but still, that's better than the public toilet and he could only dream about going to his own house. That's out of the reach, since Gracie was with him.

This was crazy how much he missed Danny, even when they only finished their phone call. Steve looked up at the door, assuring himself that he locked them up, he really needed to use some privacy. He fished out his own phone from the pocket and checked the album with pictures. He never told Danny about that but he made a picture of him, the other day, when he slept on the couch. Steve went down to take the glass of water, it's an early morning, he just woke up because of the headache and he needed to do something about that. The moment when he spotted Danny, he almost ran onto the couch, it's miracle that he didn't make it eventually. Danny slept with with a slightly open mouth, the blanket pulled down from his chest, and here he's, half-naked. Thank God Steve left his phone that night on the kitchen table. He'd not lose the chance to get a picture of shirtless Danny, on his couch, sleeping, looking so innocent and hot at the same time. He moved his butt to find more comfortable position and stroked his dick through his pants. The low moaning left his mouth, before he could even stop it. He swore that one day his erection would kill him. Not that he didn't appreciate that kind of death, but still he wished to have Danny next to him then. Steve brushed gently the screen of his phone, like he would just caress Danny's chest with his thumb. When he closed his eyes he could even imagine that his fingers lingering Danny's chest hair, which were tickling his fingertips and teasing them at the same time.

With close eyes Steve unbelted his shorts and pull them a bit on his thighs down to his knees, along with his now almost soaking wet black boxers. His rock hard cock immediately rested solid into his palm. He could feel how it's pulsing rhythmically being warm and hard. Steve hissed as he wrapped his hand around himself and made the first move pulling down and up the soft skin on his dick. His palm was sweaty around his dick but it didn't surprised him at all. He's nervous about the circumstances but he's also totally turned on and that mixture ended between his legs, making him hard and hot at the same time. It's stronger than he's, he imagined Danny, who's kneeling in front of him, touching him and petting his cock and it made that he gasped and bit his down lip, cutting the loud moaning from the deepest part of his stomach. When he held his breath back and concentrated even harder on the vision, he could almost feel the moving of Danny's tongue along his full length. Steve left palm moved slowly and steady on his cock, from the top to the balls, pulling his skin up and down, driving himself crazy. He all the time reached the tip of his cock, drawing slow and sensual circles, teasing himself, making his dick even hotter with his thumb.

Steve's breath became husky and short, he couldn't slowing down his heartbeat. He's scared that any moment it could simple jump out the ribcage. His chest and back became sweaty, droplets of his sweat were making their own way down on his sensitive skin. Steve waped away some of them from his abs, cuz they teased him and drove him crazy at the same time, but that just made things even harder to bare, since his fingers glistened with his pre-cum and left white spots of his spoof all over his stomach. Steve sighed big and grabbed harder on his cock. When he brushed himself with a thumb he could feel how veins were pulsing rapidly into his cock, pumping the blood faster and faster, making him even harder and warmer. Steve hissed when he grabbed himself a little bit to harsh, but this didn't stop his movements, more he changed the palm and now his right hand was taking him to the top. His touches became longer, his fingers, not only teased his cock but also his balls. He couldn't held himself back, he needed to end this, he needed to release himself, and nothing could stop him anymore. He once again recalled Danny's imagine under his eyelids, he could see again how he's kneeling in front of him, how he licked his cock all over, coming back on and on to the top of it and sucking on it with close eyes, time to time biting him gently, causing louder moan cuz of that.

Steve palm started to move faster, he pulled and brushed his balls, with the left hand, when his right one was busy with his dick. His hands started to shake, when the pleasure started to born between his legs, making his breathing even more husky, instinctively he started to move his hips along with his palms, he flexed his body biting his down lip. He spat onto his right palm and pulled the saliva all over his sweaty cock, making his movements even faster, grabbing his cock harder and massaging his balls all the time. He knew that he's closer to hitting the top, the moment when he saw again Danny's mouth around his cock, he started to breath faster, moaning deeply, clenching his palm even stronger on himself. With few more steady moves of his hand an orgasm speared all over his body, making him almost screaming in a pleasure. His palm and fingers became sticky the moment when his cum splashed on his abs and thighs. Steve bit his down lip so badly during the process, that he tore the sensitive skin there and now he could taste his own blood on his tongue. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down on his pulsing cock, his stomach was covered with his jizz. His body still shook, thanks to the aftermaths of hitting the top with Danny's visualization. For a moment he couldn't catch his breath, he just tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, the pleasure washed his whole body with such a big wave, that not only his body but also his hairlines became a sweaty. With a shaking hand Steve grabbed his shirt from the top of the desk and without even thinking about this what he's doing, he cleaned his stomach and cock. The moment when he reached his thighs, his phone started to ring, and without even thinking what's he's doing, Steve simple jumped out the chair. In the process he hit his knees on the desk, so he lost his balance and ended on the carpet cursing like crazy.

„Fuck!" Steve cursed again trying to pull himself together from the floor. He didn't even realized that during the fall he pushed the „Accept" button.

„Steven, where the hell are you and Monkey? What are you doing anyway?!" Danny's voice fulfilled Kawika's office, even when he's not on the speaker, causing that Steve's cock sent a new wave of pleasure through all over his body. Steve's heart was still beating like crazy and he tried with all his might to catch his breath, not to mention his shaking hands and legs. Saying that he was shocked was simple an understatement. He just released himself into his palm thinking about Danny, and here he's, calling him, like he'd simple drag him to make it, sending a sign to get in a contact. Now when he could hear Danny's voice, still being half-naked made, that his heart started to beat faster once again. He eventually picked up the phone with shaking hands, his cum covered the box of it immediately. Because of the phone call and the falling down, he didn't have a chance to clean his palms.

„We're... totally... fine..." Steve whispered making breaks after every word. He rested his back on the side of the desk closing his eyes. Without even acknowledging this, what he's doing, his left hand grabbed his warm cock hardening all over again.


	5. §3 It wasn't for nothing I

**Title: §3 It wasn't for nothing I **[original tittle "Heat of the beach", originally aired November 23, 2011]  
**Collection:** Heat of Hawaii  
**Author: xcsimisiax**  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
**Characters/Pairings:** Steve/Danny {but other characters regularly appear}  
**Notes: **It's a reboot of my original story, it's time for changes.  
**Summary: "The best sex you will ever have is with me." [Danny to Steve]**  
**Content of Note:** slash, not sex scene but hands and mouths are involved.  
**Warinings:** Hmmm english isn't my mother language, so remember about this, okay? lol  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own'em, just borrowed'em to play with. No infringement is intended.

Steve wasn't even sure how he's able to say anything to Danny, how it's even possible that he opened his mouth and threw out these three words. „_We're... totally... fine..." _He recalled his words and trembled. For someone else it'd be like only three words, for him it's like a whole statement. He felt dizzy, he couldn't wrap his head around this what just happened with him. It's not like he never did this before, of course he did, he's just a man, the same like the others, but he never made this in a public place like today. And it really terrified him. Steve desperately tried to catch his breath, but how he could even think about that, if he heard Danny on the other side of the line? That's simple impossible. His whole body's trembling thanks to the aftermath of his handjob. When he looked down on his cock, he realized that he grabbed it again into his right palm. Without even acknowledging this, only because he could hear Danny's voice, he started to stroke himself gently. His moves were longer than the other ones before, he pulled skin down and up like in slow motion. Reason for that was that he truly didn't want to do another round in Kawika's office, not now, when he's aware of this, what he did few minutes back.

This stroking, smooth moves along his almost now again full length supposed to calm him down, let go all the tension and excitement which started to grow up again all over his body. When he closed his eyes for a second, he realized that his rapidly beating heart had a different reason than just an aftermath. Pleasure started to washing him all over again and Steve trembled,when slowly but still surely it started to slip into his foggy mind what he really did few minutes back. He came to Kawika's office, he lied his friend only to get a chance to release and give himself a chance to go to Kamekona's Shrimp Bar in one piece. The truth was that through the wave of a pleasure, he also could detect a sense of guilty. Steve felt ashamed of his actions, that he simple lost his head and let himself went with the flow, hitting the top with Danny's image under his eyelids. He never was that type of man.  
"Or maybe I never met the right person, who will be able to blow my mind up and away, pushing me to do things, about what I'd never ever get wind of into the process…" Steve murmured under his nose and then hit his back badly on the desk when he heard Danny's voice again.

"Care you move your Navy ass and finally join us here?" Danny barked and looked over his shoulder, checking if Chin and Malia were still focused on each other, and didn't pay attention on him, staying few steps away, resting his back on the side of the truck.  
"Gracie's classes ended half an hour ago, you supposed to be here already so what the hell stopped you?! Is everything alright?" Danny asked and waved his hand fuss.  
"And why you breathe so heavily? What's wrong?! Talk to me Steven!" Danny hissed into the phone and smoothed his hair impatiently. Steve could easily detect how tensed and worried Danny's and he didn't blame him for that. Danny's absolutely right. He should call him the moment when Gracie told him about the meeting with Kawika and kids. But since his mind was too focused on holding himself back with the lack of the strength what left in his turned on body, he didn't make it.  
_"Jesus Christ what I suppose to say now?! That I was too busy with reaching Kawika's office to fuck myself, because he made me that hard, that I couldn't take it any longer?! Jesus…"_ Steve got the thought and closed his eyes again. His hand stopped the movement on his already warm dick, only his thumb's still stroking the side of it, brushing the growing vein over there softly.

Steve really tried to calm himself down, he fought with his body and his needs really hard, but how he could win that battle, if he had Danny on the other side of the line? Under his warm palm he could sense that his dick's hardening again, being more and more hot with every passing second. The only one thing about what Steve could think was a chance to survive this talk without embarrassing himself during the process by hitting the top again. He's aware of this, that if nothing would happen to save him, he'd lose it one more time. He's simple scared to death that he'd release himself during the talk, making that miserable show with Danny on the phone. Steve was truly terrified because he knew very well that Danny's lost in this, what happened that morning between the two of them. Steve's aware of that possibility, that if he'd make some false move pushing Danny to do something against his will, it'd end bad, for both of them. Danny could simple step back and Steve couldn't let this happen. Ever. He couldn't lose him now, when he just found out that Danny really had feelings toward him.

Truth was that even Steve's more aware of his feelings, and he's dealing with them since few months already, he's also scared cuz of the power of that love. How it owned them, how it pushed them to lose ability to think or to stay responsible. That constant longing from last months transformed into the biggest addiction ever. Danny fulfilled Steve's heart and mind completely, he's a part of his every single thought, every minute of his life. They needed to talk and made things clear between themselves, took a breath, listened to each other needs, but before this could happen, Steve needed to survive that phone call.  
_"God, please, please do something, I'm begging you..."_ Steve prayed silently trying to figure out how the hell he'd be able to stop himself from hitting the top again during the buzz.

"I'm … sincerely sorry … Danny …" Steve managed to say it and then bowed his head, he could feel how sweat drops started their way down his back, tickling his hot skin, causing him goosebumps. He's alone in the office but still, he simple couldn't hold his head up, besides in the back of his head he still had this awareness, that Kawika could come back any minute and found him in that mess on the floor. He felt ashamed and truly sorry for this, what happened.  
"Gracie … She's fine, she just needed to stay for a meeting with kids and Kawika, he wanted to talk with them about something … And you're completely right, I should call you right away, I didn't want to make you worried … It's just …" Steve pulled himself together at least to say this, what he needed to say, but he's aware of the fact that he's simple busted.  
"No need for an apology on the paper, Steven…" Danny pointed the full name of his. "But next time, just call me maybe, okay?…" Danny sighed big and smoothed his hair. It's perfect like always, especially that it's not too windy day, but that's a habit to what he used to. For Steve's sake he couldn't see that move, cuz it always cost him almost an erection. When Danny looked back again he saw how Malia leant closer to Chin, took his face into her palms and left a lingering kiss on his lips, taking away the remnant of the shrimp, what he ate a moment before. Danny smiled at that view, he knew very well that Chin and Malia went through a lot to be together again and he's sure that they 'd absolutely everything to protect this love, never letting anyone and anything to come across a happiness what they got back from the fate.

Danny glanced down at his shoes and kicked a little rock what's laying next to his left feet. He knew that there's something about what Steve didn't want to talk with him. These big pauses what he took during the call, the way how heavy and at the same time husky sounded his breathing into Danny's ears. Something was up, he's sure about that. Danny had to admit to himself, that at the end he didn't mind it that much, that Steve obviously took his time with their talk. The chance to even hear Steve was good enough to take a deep breath and enjoyed the moment. They had so many phone calls since the day they met, that Danny couldn't even say the number of them. But today was different, everything seemed different from the moment when Steve's lips reached Danny's. Danny's in love once, from that relationship and marriage came up Gracie, the only one good thing eventually. His actually an ex-wife turned his life into the hell on the earth first during and then after a divorce. That's the reason why he never trusted anyone again, when things came to heart issues. He got burnt once, he cried his heart out because of the failure of that marriage and he promised himself, that he'd never ever do it again. No more broken heart, no more unbearable pain what always came from it.

Thinking about Rachel always caused him an unpleasant pain into his stomach. She's like a constant reminder of this how naive and miserable he was, believing that the true love really existed. And truth was he lied himself since months now about that. He lied himself and he played blind, trying to convince himself that this what grew up between him and Steve in last months was nothing. Till this morning he's good in that game, he fooled himself, he tricked himself, but the moment when he could finally feel Steve's warm, dried lips on his own, when he could feel how he pressed him onto the sink brushing himself all over Danny's butt simple blew up the rest of the wall around his heart. Danny couldn't wrap his head around this what happened between the two of them, and morning kisses and caresses didn't help him too much, especially that every time he backed to this what happened, his cock started to harden. He felt even more lost in this, what's going on because no matter how terrified he's, he still couldn't stop daydream about Steve all this time. He simple couldn't wait for a moment, when he could find himself again into his arms, resting his head one more time over Steve's heart, listening to his heartbeat what's pumping the love from his heart straight to Danny's.

After this what happened at the morning he simple couldn't hold himself back anymore. He all the time thought about Steve, reminded himself of everything with all little details, playing that morning into his head all over. Danny missed Steve, he's longing for a chance to be with him again, and he's sure, that Steve felt exactly the same. If Danny would be completely honest with himself he'd admit that as much as he's happy that Steve loved him back, that much he's also scared because of this fact. That fear simple suffocated him always when he started to wonder what Gracie could say, if she'd find out, that he's in love with her coolest ever Uncle Steve. Since Steve left the house with Monkey, that worry about his daughter's reaction was simple eating Danny alive. No matter how much he fought with himself, that thought all the time popped up in the back of his head, not letting him settle down at all. The fear about future truly drove him crazy and he knew that there's only one cure for that. Steve.

Instead of losing himself into worrying, he just wanted to lose himself into Steve, forgot about any fear or harm what fulfilled his heart right now. He just wanted to feel Steve close one more time, hide himself into the crook of his neck, listen to his heartbeat, taste his unique flavor on his tongue, lips, teeth.  
_"Jesus Christ, what's the matter with me?! What the hell is going on with me?!" _Danny lost himself into his thinking for a while and he didn't even notice that Steve kept on silence either. They both lost themselves into their own wondering, drowning themselves into each others breaths.  
"I need you…" Steve's whisper terrified both of them. Three simple words on a shaking voice, the pause at the end and meaning of it were enough to cost them both a trembling.  
"Just come here, okay? Please, I need you too…" Danny whispered back and hung up on Steve before he could even react on his words. Steve rested his head on the desk again and closed his eyes, when smaller wave of a pleasure ran through his body, thanks to Danny's words, and his own moves along his hard rock dick.

Steve for a few minutes simple sat down on the floor, trying to catch his breath again, doing everything to calm down his rapidly beating heart. His hands and phone were covered by his cum, so when he finally was able to breathe, he looked around confused, searching for his shirt. He found it on the edge of the table, so he leant for it and cleaned his hands first, and then he did this also with the box of his phone. Before anyone could realize what exactly happened in Kawika's office, twice already, Steve stood up slowly and looked around sharp. He could only thank God, that during his falling down he managed to dirty only his shorts saving Kawika's beige carpet in the process.  
"Jesus Christ, thank God." Steve sighed when he realized that he just avoided really big troubles. For a moment he just stood there, in the middle of the office and breathed deeply. But then he simple lost it. The second when he looked down on his cock, relaxed now along his thighs, on his dirty legs and stomach, he simple lost it and burst out laughing.  
"Nice job, McGarrett. Fucking nice job." Steve muttered under his nose and wiped away few tears, which popped up on his cheeks thanks to the laughter.

Since boxers were covered with his pre-cum in front of them and a waist bound was dirty cuz of his double shot, he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled them up on his firm ass.  
"They can't be more messed up, than already." Steve convinced himself. In a past he walked around in much dirtier clothes, especially during missions on the field. Even this maybe sounded a little bit crazy, but he always took care of clean underwear, no matter of circumstances. That's why he frowned, when sticky and stiff fabric touched the soft skin of his dick.  
"Karma is a bitch." Steve smirked and rolled his eyes. For his own sake and anyone who would force the office, before he could react on it, it's better that he had at least boxers on his ass, than he'd walked around naked. For now it's everything what he could do, he couldn't ask Kawika if he had some clothes to borrow, cuz then he would have to explain himself why he needed something clean and that's the last thing about what he's dreaming. Since he didn't have also anything for a change in his car, Steve had to take care of this clothes, what he already had with himself, and then left the place as fast as it's possible.

He couldn't change his dirty clothes, he couldn't also go home, they're already late, and any other delay would make things even worse. Especially that Danny was enough pissed off by now.  
"Besides he needs me… He needs me too…" Steve whispered under his nose and put a hand over his heart, when he felt like it squeezed cuz of wave of love. Sense of guilty started to fade away slowly, after talk with Danny. It's maybe crazy but when he touched the skin over his heart, he felt like it started to become warmer and warmer, his thoughts focused on Danny and when he closed his eyes, he could almost literally see Danny, who put his hot palm on the same place few hours back and a shiver ran up and down his spine. Steve smiled amused, enjoying waves of pleasure which crashed all over his body, every time he recalled their morning together or the moment when he simple let his body and need took an upper hand over himself.  
"Soon I'll see him again." Steve sighed big and smirked amused, scratching his chest unwittingly. He checked the watch on his wrist and then clapped his forehead.

"Fuck!" Steve cursed and looked around carefully, on the left side of the room he spotted a small sink, just under the window.  
"Thank God…" He whispered. His cum already dried out on his dick, thighs, hands and stomach, so he needed something more than just dirty shirt to clean it. Steve spotted a soap and also a paper towel on the windowsill, so he sighed big and took them both. He rolled his eyes and then pulled down his boxers, just on a high of his thighs, that way he'd always put them back immediately on his ass. He looked behind his back, like he'd want to be sure that no one came through the door, then he turned his back to the side of the window what faced the empty spot of the beach, what belonged to the School. Since there's no classes over the ocean, no one also was in the nearby so Steve could breathe easier and focused on his task. After few minutes he put himself into the order. Few times he couldn't hold this back and cursed or laughed when cum didn't want to fade away easily, but finally mission was accomplishment and he could pull up his boxers back on his ass. Before he did the same with shorts, he checked them carefully, on the back they didn't look that bad, but front had to be hid for sure, since whole was covered by white spots of his precum. Steve tried to wash it a bit, but still some trails left. He rubbed his face impatiently and then dressed the shorts.

"Okay and now what?" Steve asked himself and looked down at his naked chest. It's not like he had a problem with walking shirtless, to be honest he loved this. There's something free in hanging around with a bare chest. It's not like he did this all the time and everywhere, but still, he's a fan of this, especially around his house. Barefoot, shirtless, only with a short on his firm ass, drinking a cold beer working on his boat in the garage, or on his father's car, outside, under the sun. Steve scratched his abs and glanced at his shirt next to the sink.  
"Simple solutions are the smartest." Steve sighed big turning t-shirt to the left side and then simple pulling it under the waist band of his shorts, the way that practically whole shirt covered his crotch and also part of his legs. If situation wouldn't be such a miserable one, he'd even burst out laughing.  
"Did I really make this?!" Steve asked himself and looked at the small mirror on the wall next to the sink. His short dark hair's in a mess, so he brushed it slowly and carefully checked his eyes, trying to figure out if anyone could detect something into them. Read him like an open book, realizing that he just made a handjob instead of talking with Governor.

One more look into the mirror and cocky smile showed up on Steve's lips.  
"_Behave McGarrett! Damn behave you, Schmuck!" _He almost could hear Danny's voice when he left the office, almost running into Kawika and Gracie. Before he could say anything, Gracie tilted her head and looked at his naked chest curiously.  
"Why are you without your t-shirt, Steve-0?" She asked and put a finger on his abs, next to his belly button. "Did I miss something?" Her questions almost caused him a heart attack, especially that Kawika glanced at him thoughtful. _"Damn our little Williams._" Steve would smirk maybe, if he'd not be that stressed up.  
"That talk with Governor... Did it go well?" Something in the tone of Kawika's voice made, that Steve fixed his eyes onto his, reaching them for his thoughts or feelings, but since they're not Danny's once, that's going to be a hard task to manage it.  
"I'm… Okay I'm busted... When I talked with the Governor I lost my cold blood for a moment, like always you know, and I spilled almost whole cola on my t-shirt, so now it's all wet and sticky so I simple pulled it out and hung on the waist band. Can we go now?" Steve asked. His excuse was really lame one, so he didn't even wait for a permission, he just wanted to get out. If anyone would ask him about an empty can, he'd just lie that he squashed it and hid into the shorts pocket.  
"Yes, you can go, meeting is over, I'll just call you later and tell all details, okay?" Kawika asked and clapped Steve's arm before he disappeared inside his office.  
"Shootz!" Steve answered and took Gracie's board under his shoulder, grabbing her hand gentle into his left palm.  
"Since when you're drinking cola, Uncle Steve, huh?" Gracie asked and burst out laughing jumping next to him all the way to the Silverado.  
"Since I'm thirsty and there's no cold beer around, wise-girlie." Steve said and helped Gracie got inside the car. He simple couldn't believe how similar she's to her dad,.  
"A little "I don't miss a thing" detective Williams." He sighed big after he left her board into the trunk and jumped into the car either.

When Danny hang up on Steve, he didn't go back to the table right away, for a moment he just stood there, next to the Kamekona's truck and he's looking over the ocean. People kept walking over there in every kind of the direction, pulling their naked feet into the warm, white sand, some of them splashed water, kids screamed and ran around, surfers fought with waves, trying to catch the best one. Danny needed to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He called Steve not only cuz he's worried about him or Gracie, he knew perfectly well that Steve could take care of his own and also Gracie's six, so it's not the case. The reason why he dialed his number was that he needed to hear Steve again, simple as that. It's two hours now since they saw each other last time, and maybe it's not something about what he's proud, but still, that's the fact, he's longing for Steve, his presence, the tone of his voice. When Danny heard Steve, he easily detected that something wasn't right. His breathing was husky, his voice trembled. If he'd be crazy enough, he'd say that Steve just had a sex. That kind of tiredness, this way of breathing, of putting words together with a force, trying to create a coherent thought, this all looked more like an effect of the aftermath. It had nothing to do with usual sport activities. Especially that every time Danny opened his mouth, Steve held his breath back or he sighed big.  
"I guess I'm really getting crazy… More and more with every single fucking minute…" Danny snapped and smoothed his hair impatiently when the jealousy simple ran through his body, boiling his blood immediately. Then his hand made own way down on his neck, and even under his goofy thumb he still could sense mark of Steve's teeth.  
"He's mine, damn it. He's only mine." He hissed to himself.

Since morning Danny all the time lost himself into thinking about Steve, he all the time simple zoned out, drowning himself into daydreaming about him. It's stronger than he's, he stopped even care that he's not alone and Chin's witness of that show. Despite the fact that the fear washed his heart from time to time, simple paralyzing him for a second, he still kept coming back to this, what happened inside the kitchen and also in the bathroom, engraving these events into his mind, every single movement, word, feeling. Danny never felt anything like that to anyone. During whole his life he was only in relationships with women and he'd never ever guess, that there'd be day, when he'd find himself in love with the guy. He never ever thought that he'd be able to look in that special, sexual and affecting way at some man. But Steve wasn't just "the guy" or "some man". He's the love of Danny's life, no matter if he liked the idea, or not.  
"Steve... is Steve..." Danny murmured under his nose and smile reached not only his handsome face, but also his shinning, blue like ocean eyes. And because of that reaction he felt confused even more, especially that when he looked back into direction of the table, his eyes met with Chin's. Maybe that sounded crazy, but he could swear, that Chin knew exactly about what he's thinking, or better, about whom. Danny shrugged his shoulders impatiently, brushed his hair for the last time spitting through his greeted teeth and joined his friends, grabbing the stick with the fried shrimp murmuring with a pleasure when his teeth dug into it.

Before Steve turned on the engine Kono reached his car and jumped onto a gunshot seat.  
"May I?" She asked and smiled at Steve trying to do not drool all over Silverado's floor, when she realized that he's half-naked. Again. It's not like he walked that way all the time at work, but still sometimes he really did and it's hard to do not notice that perfect abs of his along with a truly hot chest, with little dark curls. To save own proud and also the face she immediately looked back at Gracie, who's faster than Steve with the answer on her question.  
"Of course you can, Kono. Right Steve-0?" Monkey asked and leant closer to Steve's seat, putting her chin on his right arm.  
"Right Ma'am." He smirked and kissed her nose before she could back to her previous position, correcting the seat belt with a huge grin from an ear to an ear.  
"Mahalo boss!" Kono smirked and then she lost it. She simple blushed when Steve fixed his glance onto her face. He smiled relaxed, a happiness simple radiated from him with every pore of his, and that's something, toward what she couldn't resist. Especially that sun through the open window slipped inside the Silverado making his tanned skin simple shone and causing Kono goosebumps on her hands and legs.

"No problem!" Steve answered like he'd not even notice her reaction and turned the car on the direction of Kamekona's Shrimp Bar. Kono blindly pushed the button on the panel and instead of the radio, she turned on the CD player resting her head on the seat Everything happened so fast that Steve couldn't even react on it right away. He didn't have a problem with the fact, that she felt comfortable in his car, it's all about the CD what supposed to be inside the player. Steve just held his breath when whole car fulfilled the newest single of Adele. First he couldn't simple believe into his luck, so he stared at Kono lost in his thoughts. It's so intense that she immediately opened her eyes and looked at him confused.  
"Something's wrong?" She asked and pulled her long dark hair behind her ears nervously.  
"Nope, not at all." A relaxed smile showed up again on Steve's face when he looked into a car mirror. His smile became even bigger when he saw how Gracie gave him a wink pulling one of her little thumbs up. She's the one who for Steve's sake switched the CD, he didn't even know how and when but he didn't care much. Moment later he could hear Kono's singing, just under her nose, and he really enjoyed the sound. Before they reached Kame's bar, suddenly the three of them sang on the top of their lungs along with Adele, definitely setting not fire to the rain but Danno to the pure madness, the moment when he realized that Steve's shirtless and Kono was there with him.

When Steve turned the engine off, the very first thing he saw was of course Danny. It's not like he didn't notice that he's there with Kamekona, Chin and Malia, yes he did. But for a moment they all became a blur background for Danny. The only one reason why he almost got caught by Kawika in his own office during the handjob. The only one reason why his heart started to racing the moment when their eyes met. When Silverado reached the parking lot, Danny was immediately up on his feet and looked sharp on the car direction. Steve for a moment lost it and fixed his gaze onto him back. Even they're not too close to each other, cuz Steve's car was something like thirty meters or so from the place where the table was, Steve still could swear that Danny looked straight into his eyes. He felt it, like he also felt the shiver of an excitement which simple ran up and down his spine causing goosebumps on his forearms.

He didn't even notice this first, but his nipples immediately became erected ones, and he blushed, when he reminded himself, that he's not alone in the car. Kono eyed him carefully, she didn't miss any of signs that Steve was truly excited only because he could see Danny. Somehow she knew why he avoided to look at her, and it made her a little bit nervous, she was aware of the fact that there's something going on between Danny and Steve, but she didn't want to guess. She needed to be sure. The only thing she could do by now was just shook her head confused when she noticed how Danny slowly came closer to the car, eyeing her blue tank top and Steve's bare chest with thoughtful look of his face. She could swear that the grimace she spotted was an effect of his jealousy. Danny was so pissed off, that electricity jolts started to run immediately between the three of them. He stopped few steps from Silverado and without blink of his eyes, he hid his hands into pockets of his shorts and spitted through his greeted teeth.

"_Holy moly!"_ Kono got the thought and jumped out the car, something serious was up and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was this about anyway.  
"Holy shit!" Steve murmured under his nose and joined Kono with Gracie outside. He sensed this right away how mad Danny's and he knew it meant troubles, big ones, judging from Danny's wry face. He just couldn't guess by now, what's the reason.  
"Holy fuck!" Danny hissed when sunlight rested on Steve's chest almost blinding him cuz of the light what Steve's skin gave back. Danny could easily feel through the fabric of his pants, how his cock started to harden all over again. He stroked himself, but only the tip of his dick and only by a fingertip of his thumb, but still he simple shivered at the sensation. And Steve didn't miss it, when he fixed his gaze onto Danny's crotch, he realized what's going on with him, and swallowed hard. So he's not only mad, he's also totally turned on.  
"That's going to be a blast." Steve muttered under his nose.

"I missed you so much, Danno! You should see me over the ocean! I did this, I owned the wave, in front of everybody just like I did when you and Uncle were with my at the house's beach! I wasn't scared cuz of my friends there, Danno!" Gracie stated happy to the fullest encircling his waist with her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck..  
"I know, Monkey! I know, because Uncle Steve told me about that just a second after you showed everybody how amazing girlie you're. I just hope so that Dylan simple fell from the board when it came his time for a show! I want to know every single detail about that, okay?" Danny asked and kissed her cheek amused.  
"Dannooo..." Gracie rolled her eyes when he mentioned Dylan's name. Kono smirked and came closer to the Williams family.  
"You got it, brah!" She said and put her hand on his arm in an "Aloha" gesture, welcoming Danny but also proving her affection. Danny immediately covered her palm on his shoulder by his own, the moment when their eyes met, he sighed big with a huge relief. He found his answer. There's nothing between her and Steve, her eyes were like always pools of love and innocence. If she would sleep with his man, he'd sense this right away.

"I'm sure our Little Mermaid will tell you everything fulfilling her story with all necessary details, but for now we need to eat something, right baby girl?" Kono asked and kissed the top of Gracie's head.  
"Right!" Gracie chuckled and grabbed Kono's hand, just after she freed Danny from her embrace. Before Danny could pull himself together, Gracie was already sitting on Kamekona's knees, telling him and others the story of the day. Malia gave Kono the plate with shrimps, Chin opened the bottle of a beer for her. For a moment Steve simple stared at them all with slightly open mouth. Sometimes he truly couldn't believe how lucky he's. He got a family about what he'd only dream, and there they're; happy, carefree, safe and sound, enjoying Gracie's story, food, beer and each others company. But then he switched his look from them onto Danny and he felt like a shiver run up and down his spine again. Danny without the rush stood up and smoothed his hair slowly fixing his gaze onto Steve's bare chest. For a moment time simple froze, tension raised up and sucked the air out from their lungs. Steve rubbed his face and came closer to Danny, with every single step, he could feel how his hardening cock brushed the sticky fabric of his boxers. He tried to do not hiss loud at the sensation, but he failed this. Steve looked sharp at their Ohana, and when no one paid attention on them he grabbed Danny's shirt and dragged him to the side of the truck. Before he could even react, yell at him waving his hands in the process, Steve spotted the back door of the Kamekona's truck and pushed Danny inside. "What...!?" Danny tried to say something but Steve just moaned and pushed him again, this time Danny's back make the contact with the wall of the truck, Steve's lips shut him up immediately.

At first Danny wanted just pushed Steve away, freed himself from his embrace and yelled his head off about their phone call and his bare chest. But he didn't, he simple couldn't make it, since Steve's lips drove him crazy, lingering over his own, all the time teasing his chin. He finally had Steve next to him, his smell got into his nostrils the moment Steve came closer to him, heat of Steve bare chest simple set him on the fire the moment when Steve crossed his personal space. Danny almost could swear that his shirt simple started to burn, along with his skin under, when Steve pressed onto Danny even harder, teasing him through the fabric by his already erected nipples, when their chest crashed onto each other on and on. Steve grabbed Danny's face into his palms, deepening the kiss, not even beginning for an entrance, he simple forced Danny to open his mouth, and when his tongue finally reached their warm inside, they both sighed big with a pleasure. Danny stroked small curls on a lower back of Steve's, driving him crazy into the process. The moment when he slipped his hands under Steve's shorts and boxers and rested them on his butt, Steve hissed, biting in the process Danny's upper lip, tasting his blood on the tongue, mixing it with their saliva.

Danny, since he's simple pressed between the cold wall of the truck and a hot body of Steve, didn't have much chance to move. But still no matter what, he managed to move at least his hips in slow circles. He teased Steve, it's like a real torture when wave of pleasure ran all over his body one by one. He could sense how rock hard Danny was and that fact simple blow his mind away. He wanted so much just to pull down his pants along with his boxers and simple took his warm cock into his mouth, feel his full length with his tongue, teeth, lips. He just dreamt to have a chance to get him, caressing him, licking all over, sucking on the top of it. Steve almost screamed into Danny's throat when his dick brushed his own hard rock the way that he could feel like his pre-cum covered the sticky, dried out spots from the office adventure all over again. Instead of the loud scream, Steve moaned lowly into Danny's throat what made an echo into Danny's ribcage. Danny stroked Steve's butt softly but when their cocks stuck to each other through fabric of their pants and Danny could sense Steve's pre-cum on the front of them, he scratched Steve's sensitive skin causing him hissing into the kiss, pressing onto Danny even harder. Steve's lips left Danny's for a second, coming up for an air. They both started to breathe heavily, the lack of an oxygen made that they both felt like their heads would simple spin around. Steve moved his hot open mouth down Danny's neck, finding his pulse point immediately. He could feel under his lips the mark what his teeth left there few hours back and he trembled at the sensation, when he reminded himself what happened in the bathroom. He slowly outlined it with the tip of his tongue, causing that Danny shook in a pleasure, trying to control the excitement what washed him all over again.

"Ste-Steven…" Danny finally moaned biting his down lip, when Steve pulled up a bit his chin with his thumbs and his teeth one more time reached exactly the same spot on Danny's neck, marking him one more time.  
"Oh God…" Danny sighed and grabbed Steve's buttocks even stronger, digging his nails onto sensitive skin, pushing Steve onto himself so hardly, that their dicks brushed each other through fabric on and on. Steve moved his lips up but this time he rested them on Danny's forehead, leaving there a lingering kiss. They both for a moment just breathed, focusing on the pleasure which ran through their bodes like waves of love. Steve closed his eyes, his body simple shook at the sensation, he smelled Danny's shampoo and kept on breathing. Danny at the other hand lost himself into Steve's heart beating. When he covered Steve's heart with his hot palm, he almost hissed, cuz Steve's skin was even hotter, than his hand. Steve held his head a bit back and looked down at Danny, he smiled moved when he saw Danny lightly open mouth and closed eyes.  
"I missed you so much…" Steve whispered and wiped away a blood drop from the corner of Danny's trembling lips with his thumb, he didn't even realized before that he bit him again. Now when he's thinking about that, he could taste Danny's blood on his tongue. Danny opened his eyes slowly, immediately losing himself into Steve's pools of love and lust.

Danny sighed big and then closed his eyes again, hiding his face into the crook of Steve's neck, kissing the warm skin there, lingering his tongue a bit longer, making Steve shivering. For a moment they just stood like that, enjoying a chance to feel each other again, to taste each other, to simple shut down whole wide world, focusing only on themselves.  
"I missed you too … I missed you too and damn it, what the hell does it mean? What's going on with us?" Danny whispered and then he accidentally pulled out Steve's shirt, when he took out his left palm from Steve's butt. T-shirt fell down with not to loud thud. Danny immediately leant for it and when he moved up, he spotted Steve's crotch. Front of his shorts was covered by some white spots, some of them were fresh and wet, but the others were dried out.  
"What the fuck…?" Danny asked and brushed one of the spot with his thumb.  
"Oh God…" Steve hissed when Danny with that move reached the tip of his cock, causing him a paralyzing shot of pleasure.  
"Care you tell me what the hell is this?! What did you do?!" Danny asked when he realized that almost whole Steve's shirt was covered with the same white spots. He'd not have to be a genius to figure out what's that. He just wanted to know the reason, and if Steve wanted to save his life, better he'd come up with a good excuse. Danny straightened up slowly and held his head up to reach Steve's eyes again. He couldn't believe when he saw how ashamed Steve's, blushing like teenage girl.  
"I did... I mean…" Steve tried to come up with some coherent thought but he didn't have any idea what he supposed to say to do not end like an idiot.  
"What are you, Schmuck?!" Danny asked irritated. "What's the matter with you? Just answer my damn question!" Danny barked and he'd even take a step back to see Steve better, but the wall behind his back stopped him immediately.

"I don't know what I should say, okay Socrates? I just… Damn it…" Steve said and since he could make it, he took a step back. He could imagine how red became his cheeks, he rolled up his eyes embarrassed and bowed his head with a shame.  
"Steven?" Danny asked followed him, moving closer and reaching for Steve's arm. "What's wrong?" He asked one more time and Steve could immediately sense that irritation was replaced by a true worry.  
"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something … You have to promise me, that you won't make a fun about me, Danny…" Steve said and looked straight into Danny's eyes. His serious and at the same time ashamed look worried Danny even more.  
"Scout word." Danny said and tilted his head a bit.  
"A scout word? Really? You never was a scout, Boo Boo…" Steve smirked amused.  
"Boo Boo?" Danny tilted his head even more and asked, drawling every word intentionally.  
"Boo Boo is a term of endearment." Steve said with a smile, looking somewhere over Danny's head, like the spot on the wall behind his back would be the most interesting thing all over the world.  
"Oh, I know what it is, Steven, but if you are going to give me a sidekick name, a ridiculous sidekick name, I should be consulted first." Danny said irritated and grabbed Steve's chin with the thumb and his index finger, forcing him to look down, into his eyes again.  
"Okay, so bears are out? Steve asked and amused smile backed on his lips.  
"They are out." Danny barked causing that Steve lost it and smirked.  
"Okay, do you have a point? Were you trying to make a point?" Danny asked and glanced at Steve expectantly.  
For a moment Steve just stared onto Danny's blue eyes, trying to figure out if that's the safe thing to say Danny the true about this, what he's doing that his cum ended on his shirt and shorts, but in the other hand, he didn't have much choice.

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that, um... I was going to say that I missed you and I um... I wanted you so much, that, um…" Steve really tried to say this but somehow he couldn't make it.  
"What's with this "um" thing, Steve?" Danny asked and cocky smile showed up on his lips. Somehow he could swear that this, what Steve tried to tell him, didn't have anything to do with something painful for him. He didn't cheat on him, he could swear, but still since he had a cum all over his clothes, that's going to be really interesting. Danny grabbed Steve's face into his palms and pulled him down the way, that he could reach his lips and left there a sensual kiss.  
"Try now." Danny whispered. Steve closed his eyes for a second, enjoying Danny's taste on his tongue.  
"Okay... I'll say this fast. I fucked myself with my hand, imaging that instead of my palm, your lips and tongue did this." Steve shouted and took a shirt from Danny's hand, putting it back, under his waist band. He wanted to get away from the truck as fast as it's possible, he still hoped that maybe Kamekona would borrow him one of his XXL shirts. He looked around and spotted this, what he's looking for, a huge yellow-red shirt with a shrimp with Kamekona's face.

"You did what?!" Danny asked and almost literally two question marks fulfilled his eyes. "You did a handjob in a public place?! And now you play a moron, grabbing Kamekona's shirt like nothing happened, perfect!"  
"Did what?! Hell, no! Jesus, are you out of your mind?!" Steve asked back and looked over his shoulder on Danny, who's scratching his neck and eyed him up and down carefully.  
"So where did you do this, huh? Let me guess, where you could make your "Stevejob"... You Schmuck!" Danny sighed and came closer to Steve again. He truly fought hard with his laughter but he promised to be a good boy, so at least he tried to follow his promise.  
"You couldn't make it on the shore, that's for sure... You couldn't use the public toilet either cuz you'd never know who's behind the door, plus you'd get nuts, if accidentally you will touch anything wanking yourself there since you're famous neat freak..."  
"I'm not a neat freak, okay?" Steve said and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh so that's good, cuz I really left my wet clothes in the washing machine."  
"You did what?!" Steve asked immediately, two crossed wrinkles showed up on his forehead.  
"See?" Danny smirked and gave him a wink. "But back to main theme, I'm sure you chose something more comfortable and safe. Wait… Don't tell me you used for this Kawika's office? He had the meeting with kids, you evil! You wanked yourself in that damn room, didn't you?" Danny asked and pointed Steve's chest with his index finger.  
"Since when you're such a smart-ass, Danno?" Steve asked and grabbed his finger, pulling his hand away from his bare chest, encircling his fingers with Danny's.  
"Who am I?! Oh, I'm a detective, Moron! And I know you like a back of my head..." Danny hissed but smile betrayed him.  
"What about are you talking anyway?" Steve sighed big when Danny snuggled up to his chest, resting his cheek on the warm skin over Steve's heart.  
"I'm talking about this, okay? Let's just say that over the years our marriage has became predictable!" Danny stated and they both burst out laughing.  
"Speaking about marriage, did I miss our honey moon?" Steve asked and held Danny closer to himself, enjoying the last second of being together, before they would have to finally come out the truck.  
"Oh shut up!" Danny answered and kissed Steve's skin just over his heart. Before they walked out, Danny grabbed Steve's earlobe with his teeth and whispered.  
"The best sex you will ever had is with me. And that's something, what you will never miss. Any time we'll make it." Steve couldn't stop the shake of his body, even when they left the truck and Danny freed his fingers from the hold, he still could feel how his legs shook.


End file.
